El profesor Potter
by selene salamander
Summary: (Contiene amor entre hombres) Dumbledore invita a Harry, que ha terminado sus estudios de auror, a ser profesor de DCAO. ¿Sabe el chico que vivió dónde se está metiendo? ¿Qué nuevos talentos ha adquirido en estos años?
1. Una proposición tentadora

Una mano acarició las piedras del castillo. Se estremeció al sentir su tacto ligeramente templado, imperceptiblemente vibrante. Miró por la ventana ojival hacia el exterior.

Eran finales de agosto. La noche iba cayendo sobre el lago y sus alrededores, convirtiendo el calor en bruma. Una luz se encendió en la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry sintió un escalofrío de nostalgia y de felicidad. Sentía que pertenecía a aquel lugar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se marchó de allí, seis largos años; pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no había transcurrido ni un solo día de su vida sin que echara de menos Hogwarts. La Universidad había estado bien, sí, se había divertido un poco, había aprendido mucho y había hecho algunos buenos amigos. Pero lo que le ataba a Hogwarts era una cuestión de sensaciones: el desafío de subirse a las altas torres esquivando la vigilancia, el laberinto de pasillos y escaleras donde todo era posible, el fragor del campo de quidditch, adornado con los colores de las cuatro casas; la cabaña de Hagrid; el calor de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde empezaban todos los planes...

Harry se decidió por fin a entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore. "Lenguas picantes", murmuró, para que la gárgola se moviera permitiéndole el paso.

...oooOOOoooo...

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

A Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos. No podía ocultar el orgullo que le producía la brillante carrera como Auror de su ojito derecho.

-¿Una taza de té? ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? Oh, Harry, tienes que contarme tantas cosas...

En realidad no tantas, pensó Harry sonriendo, mientras pedía una cerveza de mantequilla. Había visto al director en muchas ocasiones, ya que este visitaba a menudo la Universidad Invisible, donde impartía cursos ocasionales, y también habían coincidido en congresos, inauguraciones, conferencias y diversos actos sociales y oficiales. Y, cada vez, Dumbledore pasaba todo su solicitado tiempo hablando con "el niño que vivió".

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente que no sepas, Albus? Ya recibí mi título de Auror, ya tomé mis merecidas vacaciones, y ya estoy de vuelta en Londres. He recibido algunas ofertas de empleo, y las estoy estudiando.

-¿Y quienes te quieren en su equipo?- le preguntó el director, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Bueno, ya sabes, el ministerio... y también algunas agencias de seguridad privada... últimamente hay mucha demanda de aurores, incluso las grandes corporaciones muggle quieren tener protección contra las artes oscuras... y bueno, en la Universidad había algunas vacantes...

-¿En la Universidad? ¿Qué departamento?

-Tácticas instantáneas, Planificación y proyectos y Estudios internacionales.

-Vaya, son los tres más importantes... Harry, esas ofertas son magníficas- dijo Dumbledore, un poco impresionado.

-Pero estos son temas muy aburridos... hablemos de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

Dumbledore se sentó junto al muchacho y empezó a contarle todo tipo de anécdotas y rumores. Harry no podía evitar reírse de los tropiezos de Filch y de las meteduras de pata de la joven ayudante de Poppy. Según Dumbledore hablaba, todos los recuerdos de su época escolar regresaban a todo color, vívidos y cálidos. Cuánto había echado de menos aquel lugar...

Un largo rato después, seis jarras vacías de cerveza de mantequilla descansaban sobre la mesita. Entonces Dumbledore murmuró, distraídamente:

-Por cierto, Harry, échale un vistazo a esto...

Y le tendió un pergamino. Harry lo abrió, con curiosidad y un toque de varita.

Era una oferta de empleo para ser profesor en Hogwarts. Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

...oooOOOooo...

Harry debería regresar ya a su piso en Londres. Sabía que Cho le iba a llamar la atención por tardar tanto. Pero no podía irse de Hogwarts sin visitar a su amigo Hagrid. Simplemente el hecho de recorrer ese camino en la oscuridad le llenaba la cabeza de imágenes del pasado. Mientras se iba acercando a la cabaña, se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que pondría su amigo gigante.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, le daba vueltas en su cabeza a la oferta de Dumbledore. A Cho no le iba a gustar nada: ella quería que Harry aceptara un puesto seguro y bien pagado en el ministerio, o uno no tan seguro pero muy bien pagado en la empresa privada. Sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse la imagen de su novia dándole infinitos consejos, y apresuró el paso. Por fin llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid... de donde salía un delicioso aroma a asado...pero también se oían voces. ¿Quizá fuera un mal momento?

No, las voces eran masculinas... de hecho, bastante familiares. Harry llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- dijo el vozarrón de Hagrid.

-Soy yo, Harry.

El gigante abrió la puerta. Tenía exactamente la misma cara de alegría que Harry había previsto.

-¡No es posible! ¡Harry! ¡Dame un abrazo!

-Pero con cuidado... ay... Hagrid... me estás aplastando...

-Sí, perdona... es que a veces no mido mi fuerza. ¡Harry! ¿Qué alegría verte! Pasa, pasa, está todo hecho un desastre, ya sabes...

Harry entró en la cabaña. Lo primero que vio fue que allí estaba sentado Severus Snape.

-Estábamos tomándonos unas jarras, Sev y yo... ¿Quieres una? Dentro del colegio no admiten estos... refrescos.

Harry aceptó con la cabeza. No sabía qué decir. Desde luego, no esperaba que Hagrid fuera amigo del profesor de pociones. Snape miraba a su antiguo alumno con una extraña sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿y cómo es que estás por aquí? ¿Sólo turismo o algún asunto entre manos?

-Bueno, sí, hay algo. Dumbledore me mandó llamar.

-¿Y cómo encuentras el colegio? Bueno, ahora está muy tranquilo, la verdad, sin niños y todo eso.

-Está mejor así- susurró la voz densa y grave de Snape. Harry, sin saber porqué, sintió un escalofrío inesperado.

-Eres terrible, Sev...- se reía Hagrid- No le hagas caso, Harry, yo sé que le gusta dar clase, aunque se esfuerce mucho en disimularlo...

Hagrid le dio una jarra oscura. No tenía exactamente aspecto de cerveza, ni mágica ni muggle. Pero Harry le dio un buen trago.

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar de eso, precisamente... Dumbledore me ha ofrecido ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa.

Un latigazo de rabia compleja destelló con fuerza en los ojos de Severus, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Te vendrías a vivir aquí y nos veríamos todos los días! Podríamos ir a volar en hipogrifo, a bucear en el lago, a cazar hadas... - la ilusión brillaba en sus ojos.

Harry sabía que hacía años que Hagrid había sido rehabilitado como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sería fantástico tener un compañero como él.

-La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Tengo otras ofertas de empleo. Pero al volver hoy aquí, se me han despertado tantos buenos recuerdos...

Hagrid reía en voz baja.

-Sí, así es él... el muy astuto. Por eso te invitó a venir. Sabía que había muchas más posibilidades de que aceptaras el empleo si volvías a respirar el viejo aire de Hogwarts... ¿o no, Sweetteeth?

Hagrid se dirigía a un limazón de cabeza azul y un solo afilado colmillo que trepaba por las orejas de su sillón. Siempre con nuevas mascotas, a cual más amenazadora...

-Señor Potter, le recomiendo que se tome un tiempo para pensar y no se deje llevar por sentimentalismos- advirtió Snape -. Enseñar no es tan... edificante... como pueda parecer a simple vista.

-Oh, Sev, no digas tonterías... A Hary se le va a dar fenomenal. Apuesto a que los chicos están locos por él... ¿verdad, Sweetteeth?

Severus sonreía sarcásticamente, pero Hagrid no lo veía porque estaba dándole astillas de carne seca a su limazón.

-En cualquier caso, señor Potter- continuó Snape, monocorde -, si decide aceptar el puesto... le estaremos esperando.

Esperando... ¿para qué? Las frases de Snape jamás podrían ser tranquilizadoras... además, tenía esa manera equívoca de construirlas... Harry se dio cuenta de que no había conseguido quitarse el temor hacia esa voz. Pero Snape sonreía, torvamente.

Miró alternativamente a Hagrid y a Snape: una gran razón para aceptar el puesto, y un oscuro motivo para no hacerlo.

Aquellos y aquellas que deseen aparecer en este fic como alumnos de Harry y Severus, sólo tienen que dejar un review con su nombre elegido, su casa de Hogwarts, sus características físicas, etc...

Muchas gracias por participar.


	2. Consejos

-¿Qué ese viejo te ha propuesto qué?- chilló Cho con voz desagradable.

-No te pongas así. Aún no he decidido nada- respondio Harry, cansado. Eran las tantas de la noche, pero Cho le había estado esperando, como siempre, con actitud de sospecha. Y lo primero que se encontraba al llegar a casa era una pelea por nada.

-¿Cómo que no has decidido? ¡Es que no hay nada que decidir! Irás a donde te paguen más, si no eres tan inútil como a veces parece.

Pero Cho se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando demasiado y decidió cambiar de táctica. Además, los vecinos podrían oírla.

Se acercó a Harry, que estaba sentado en el sillón, con gestos felinos.

-Harry, ¿no te das cuenta de que cuando nazca nuestro hijo vamos a necesitar un montón de cosas? Eso por no hablar del colegio.

-Cho, te he dicho mil veces que quiero que mi hijo vaya a Hogwarts y no al colegio privado ese, Dandruff...

-Dandelions- le corrigió Cho, con un acento _posh_ en su voz. – Lo sabes muy bien. Va a ser tu hijo, Harry, tu propio hijo, tu único hijo, ¿quieres lo mejor para él, o no? ¿cómo es posible que algo gratis sea mejor que algo que cuesta dinero?

-¿Por qué has dicho único hijo? Sabes que siempre he echado de menos tener hermanos. No quiero condenar a un niño a estar solo si...

Pero Cho ya le estaba cubriendo de besos.

-...si nada. Nada malo va a pasar, Harry. El cómo-se-llamara ha desaparecido, y todo nos va bien, tenemos este bonito piso, hemos terminado los estudios con buenos expedientes, y tenemos todo el futuro por delante... un futuro brillante...

Harry estaba tan cansado que se dejaba mimar sin discutir. Sólo tenía ganas de dormir. Cho seguía besándole.

-Harry... por cierto... cuando trabajes en el ministerio tendrás que cortarte ese pelo, ¿sí? Lo llevas demasiado largo, pareces un gitano.

-Cho... no digas esas cosas - a Harry le ponía muy nervioso darse cuenta de la mentalidad ligeramente racista de su novia, gracias a los comentarios que esta dejaba escapar de vez en cuando.

-Vale, vale... pero te lo cortaremos. Te llevaré a Eliseo's, es un poco caro pero te dejará ideal. Y otra cosa...

-¡Qué pasa ahora! – dijo Harry, revolviéndose bajo las caricias examinadoras de Cho.

-Sí... una limpieza de cutis. No es que te haga mucha falta, pero deberías mostrar el mejor aspecto posible. Ah, y desde luego, unos buenos rayos bronceadores de Madame Tussaud. Estás más pálido que nunca. Y esas gafas...

Harry se levantó, para sorpresa de Cho, y se dirigió al dormitorio.

-Cho, a veces me pregunto si te gusto o no. Siempre me quieres cambiar.

-Pues claro que me gustas, leoncito...

Harry se dejó caer en la cama.

-Bueno, espero que te pongas el pijama para dormir, ¿no?- le hizo notar Cho, cambiando su tono cariñoso.

-Pero es que...

-Nada de peros- dijo Cho, asertivamente.

Harry, suspirando, se levantó y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Odiaba dormir con pijama.

...oooOOOooo...

Harry se despertó tarde, con el vago recuerdo de que, muy temprano, Cho le había intentado despertar sin éxito. Ella, tras terminar Relaciones Muggles, había encontrado un trabajo de teleoperadora, "sólo hasta que nazca nuestra hija", y pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera. Así que Harry, después de la difícil carrera de Auror, disfrutaba de tener todo el día para él.

Se hizo un té con limón y hojeó el periódico que le había llegado por vía aérea. Miró distraídamente las ofertas de empleo, pero la verdad era que las ideas que rondaban su mente siempre volvían a lo mismo. Se hizo una tostada con mermelada. Puso la radio. Se planchó un par de camisas.

Tenía todo un largo día por delante, ¿en qué podría utilizarlo?

En seguida encontró la respuesta. Iría a ver a Hermione.

...oooOOOooo...

En medio del bosque encantado, dos hombres caminaban, intentando no ser oídos. Uno de ellos era grande y peludo, y le resultaba muy difícil no romper alguna ramita de vez en cuando, rompiendo el silencio con un chasquido que hacía fruncir los labios al otro hombre, pálido y perfectamente sigiloso.

Hagrid y Snape habían tardado años en descubrir su pasión por la captura de especies animales. Hagrid buscaba fierecillas para domarlas, mientras que Snape tenía una pasión por los pájaros nocturnos. Llevaba una grabadora para capturar sus cantos, y cuando conseguía atrapar algún ejemplar de una especie curiosa, lo dibujaba y fotografiaba antes de volverlo a liberar.

-¡Mira!- susurró Hagrid. -¡Una eridoja blanquinegra!

Snape se había sorprendido mucho, en un principio, de los vastos conocimientos de Hagrid, pues creía que, a pesar de ser profesor de Cuidado de Crituras, era un estudiante negligente. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Hagrid pasaba más horas consultando libros de lo que él creía.

Snape sacó su grabadora, una pequeña esfera parecida a una recordadora, pero de color azul eléctrico con reflejos dorados, y la arrojó al cielo para captar el trino del ave nocturna. Cuando pensaba que ya tenía suficiente grabación, hizo una señal a Hagrid, que arrojó una red tan sutil como el aire sobre el pájaro, atrapándolo sin hacerle ningún daño.

Había sido una buena noche de paseos nocturnos. Regresaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde se tomaron una última copa. Y Snape no pudo por menos de acordarse de que, la noche anterior, en ese mismo lugar había estado cierto ex alumno suyo, un Harry Potter adulto y maduro, muy diferente de lo que recordaba.

Pero ojalá no le hubiera quitado el puesto de Defensa. Estaba harto de enseñar pociones, aunque, contrariamente a la opinión popular, no era por culpa de su pelo.

...oooOOOooo...

Hermione vivía en el barrio de Bloomsbury, en una diminuta buhardilla, junto con su compañera Luna Lovejoy. Ambas se dedicaban a la programación informática, y trabajaban dentro de casa, que se había convertido en un lugar lleno de pantallas, teclados y unidades de memoria mágica. Había muy poco sitio, y todo estaba muy desordenado, y sin embargo Harry siempre se sentía muy a gusto allí, mucho más que en su propio piso, donde no se podía dejar ni un par de zapatillas fuera de su sitio.

-¿Té, café o lo de siempre, Harry?- le preguntó Luna.

-Hmmm... me temo que lo de siempre. Siempre me siento goloso cuando vengo aquí.

Luna seguía teniendo el estilo de vestir bohemio que ya apuntaba en la escuela, con esas faldas de trozos de diferentes telas, y camisas húngaras; poco a poco Hermione la había imitado. Las dos llevaban unas gruesas gafas, más por anticoquetería que por necesidad. Harry también las conservaba, aunque a Cho no le gustaban nada, e insistía a menudo en que se hiciera una intervención ocular, muggle o mágica.

-Bueno, chicas, he venido a veros porque estoy ante un dilema – planteó Harry cuando los tres estuvieron sentados, con sus tazas humeantes de chocolate.

-Cuéntanos. Le pidió Hermione, apagando su móvil para que nada interrumpiera su conversación.

Harry les explicó las diversas ofertas de empleo que tenía, y el punto de vista de Cho.

-Sí, sí, Harry, pero sólo te oigo hablar de ella. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Cierra los ojos. Deja tu mente en blanco. Piensa en los mejores momentos de tu vida, en lo que te hace más feliz. ¿Qué ves?

Harry obedeció, y se dejó caer sobre el blando sofá. Intentó vaciar su mente de sus problemas actuales y se dejó llevar...

-Pues veo... a Ron y a ti, en los primeros años del colegio... aquella vez que volé sobre el hipogrifo... y la cabaña de Hagrid... cuando bajábamos a Hogsmeade...

Las dos chicas le escuchaban, atentas.

-... y los pasadizos mágicos... el mapa del merodeador... aquellas vez que los gemelos convirtieron el comedor en un pantano, y el día de los fuegos artificiales... volar... mi nimbus 2000...- la nostalgia pesaba en la voz de Harry. Cho le había escondido la Nimbus bajo el pretexto de que no se hiciera daño.

-¡No ha hablado nunca de Cho!- le susurró Luna a Hermione sin que Harry lo oyera, y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Harry, ¿puedes decirme ahora cual es tu verdadero deseo?

Harry abrió los ojos.

-Hermione, Luna, ¿Vendréis a verme a Hogwarts?

-Claro, tonto- le dijeron, riendo, mientras corrían a abrazarle..

...oooOOOooo...

Una semana después, Harry respiró hondo. Por fin estaba allí, en Hogwarts, de nuevo, y para quedarse por un tiempo. Se encaminaba a sus nuevas habitaciones, guiado por Dobby, el elfo doméstico liberado por Harry de los Malfoy, que había decidido servirle mientras fuera profesor.

-¡Ay! ¡Harry Potter, Dobby estar taaaaan contento de que Harry Potter quedar esta vez! ¡ Harry Potter siempre tan bueno con Dobby!

El parloteo del pequeño sirviente era interminable. Además, mientras charlaba y charlaba iba dando saltos y botes, y el baúl de Harry chocaba con las paredes y el suelo. Harry estuvo a punto de coger él mismo su equipaje, pero recordó a tiempo que eso habría sido una ofensa imperdonable para el elfo doméstico. Por fin llegaron a la habitación. Tenía una gran puerta de cerezo, con unas grandes letras doradas que decían "Profesor Potter". Al lado había otra puerta similar, cuyas letras anunciaban... oh, no... "Profesor Snape".

A Harry no le gustó nada la idea de estar conviviendo pared con pared con el áspero profesor de pociones... Demasiada cercanía. Por lo menos esperaba que las paredes fueran gruesas...

Dobby no conseguía hacer entrar el baúl en la habitación, produciendo muchísimo ruido. Tanto, que el vecino de al lado salió de su cuarto.

-¡Señor Potter!- murmuró sarcásticamente la voz de Snape – Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Todo el eco del sarcasmo quedó flotando en el aire como una nube de humo. Ambos recordaban perfectamente el terrible primer día de Harry en clase de pociones, al que aludían las palabras de Snape. Pero Harry no se sentía con ánimo de pelearse con otro profesor en su primer día.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que lo sigo siendo... Buenos días, Severus.

Snape palideció ligeramente. No se había dado cuenta de que ahora Harry tendría que llamarle así, por su nombre de pila, ya que era un colega; no se lo esperaba. Maldito Dumbledore.

-Así que te han dado la "nevera"... Antes que tú la tenía Hooch. Pero ojalá no te traigas tantas chicas como ella. Hacía demasiado ruido con sus fiestecitas a medianoche.

Con esas enigmáticas palabras, Snape volvió a entrar en sus aposentos. Por lo que harry pudo ver, tenían las paredes de madera, y una chimenea doble francesa. Harry esperaba que su propia habitación fuera igual de confortable... pero eso de que la llamaran "nevera" no presagiaba nada bueno.

Dobby, tras mucho empujar, consiguió por fin colar el maltrecho baúl en la habitación, y ambos pudieron entrar. Al verla, Harry soltó un suspiro de desánimo: lo primero, por la corriente de frío que había en ella. No había chimenea para calentarse, y tenía las paredes empapeladas con un antiguo motivo de flores, estropeado por todas partes, ya que parecía que en él se habían fijado muchos posters. Harry se imaginó que cuando Hooch dormía allí, la tendría tapizada de posters de Quidditch. No, la verdad era que no parecía que le fueran mucho las flores.

La habitación, además de fría, era pequeña, con pocos muebles. "Bueno, al menos eso tiene solución", pensó Harry, mientras Dobby abría su baúl y tiraba los calzoncillos por los aires para colocarlos en los cajones, aunque casi nunca acertaba.

Harry se tiró en la áspera manta que cubría la cama, e intentó ignorar el ruido que hacía Dobby para poder pensar en sus cosas.

Había sido horrible decirle a Cho que había aceptado el empleo en Hogwarts... se había echado a llorar, desesperada. Harry no sabía que hacer para consolarla. Y luego habían vuelto a discutir. Cho le dijo lo mucho que iba a echarlo de menos, pero Harry le dijo que mediante polvos flu podría ir a dormir con ella todas las noches.

-¿Pero tú sabes a cómo se han puesto los flu? ¿Estás loco? Te gastarías en eso todo lo que ganaras. Ni hablar. Te quedarás a vivir en el castillo, y ya verás cómo te toca la peor habitación y la más húmeda, por llegar el último. A ver si eso te da ganas de dejar ese empleo de pacotilla...

Cho había acertado. La habitación era horrible, pero Harry no quería desanimarse por eso. Dejó a Dobby ordenando sus trastos y salió a dar una vuelta. Después de todo, estaba en Hogwarts...

...oooOOOooo...

Severus Snape fumaba un cigarrillo mágico con olor a sándalo, asomado a su gran balcón. Pensaba en el nuevo profesor. Ante todo, su aspecto le había llamado la atención: no era mucho más alto que cuando salió de Hogwarts, pero sí más fuerte, y sus rasgos se habían estilizado. Cada vez se parecía menos a James, aunque conservaba los grandes ojos de Lily. No solo eso: su actitud ya no era la del niño atolondrado y maltratado, sino la de un adulto que ha superado el sufrimiento y lo ha utilizado para crecer. Y Snape se vio obligado a reconocer que estaba mucho más atractivo que nunca, con esa mirada madura y serena... Ese pelo largo, casi hasta los hombros... Esos hombros perfectamente modelados, esas manos hábiles y seguras de sí mismas...

Inhaló una larga calada de su cigarro, y luego dejó que se la llevara el aire, antes de entrar en su habitación.

En el balcón contiguo, Harry sintió una oleada de dulce perfume de sándalo.

Muchas gracias a todos los estudiantes que han ingresado en este Hogwarts, lleno de sorpresas, y por supuesto que todos van a aparecer. Creo que va a ser un fic bastante largo ;P ... De todas formas, los profesores están organizando los horarios para tantos alumnos, así que es posible que cambien a varios de curso, que no de casa (aunque algunas me describen un perfil que no se corresponde nada con la casa elegida). Por cierto, ¿es que nadie quiere ser Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff? Aún puedo coger algunos estudiantes más, pero es que en vez de Hogwarts esto parece Salazars.

Muy pronto empezarán las clases, y no sólo en Hogwarts... Pero intentaré actualizar cada semana, como muy tarde.

Besos Salamander.


	3. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Por fin llegó el primer día del curso. Harry ya había terminado su programación de la asignatura, con cierta ayuda a distancia de Lupin y Moody, que le habían mandado consejos por lechuza. La verdad es que preparar tantas clases, para siete niveles diferntes, no era nada fácil... Y la responsabilidad de los TIMOS y de los EXTASIS era realmente grande.

El nuevo profesor oía llegar a los estudiantes... hacían bastante ruido, en comparación con el castillo vacío de los últimos días del verano. Harry bajó al piso principal: antes de la cena de inauguración del curso, cuando el sombrero seleccionador mandaría a cada chico de primero a su casa correspondiente, había una pequeña recepción sólo para profesores.

Harry entró en la sala donde se celebraba la reunión informal de profesores. Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, Hagrid, Binns, Flitwick, Sprout, Koreander, Vector, Sinistra, Elyttis... Muchos eran los mismos de siempre, pero había tres nuevos, incluyéndole a él: los otros dos eran una chica que Harry no conocía, y ¡Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor! Harry se alegró mucho de verlo.

-¡Cómo andas, Harry! ¿Qué tal todo?

-¡Mucho mejor ahora que te veo! ¿Eres profesor?

-Sí, quién iba a decirlo, ¿verdad? Daré clases de vuelo y de Quidditch. La profesora Hooch se ha embarcado en una peligrosa expedición al Himalaya, y tienen planeado que dure varios años... En realidad, ella me dijo que ya estaba harta de mocosos. Es una mujer muy aventurera... Bueno, ¿y tú? Defensa, me imagino...

-Pues sí, Dumbledore me llamó este verano.

-Pues mucho me temo- dijo Oliver, en un tono de voz más bajo- que Snape no va a estar muy contento... es como mínimo la sexta vez que le quitan ese puesto.

En ese momento, se les acercó Mac Gonagall, llevando una bandeja de canapés.

-¡Mis dos queridos Gryffindors!- les saludó con alegría, visiblemente orgullosa de ambos-. Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que os relacionéis con el resto del claustro.

Los profesores charlaban animadamente en grupos pequeños. Harry y Oliver se les iban acercando, y todos les saludaban con cariño, recordando anécdotas de sus años de estudiantes...

Bueno, casi todos los profesores. Severus Snape permanecía en un rincón sombrío, fingiendo dialogar con Binns, el profesor fantasma. Pero Harry le conocía lo bastante para saber que tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-¡Por Morgana! – exclamó Oliver-, ¿Quién es esa?

Era una chica muy rubia, de ojos transparentes, alta y pálida, de innegable parecido con cierta famila que Harry conocía muy bien... el nuevo profesor de vuelo sintió un pequeño escalofrío. La belleza casi albina estaba con Sinistra y Koreander, y los dos Gryffindor se acercaron a concerla.

-Hola, soy Estela... encantada... sí, voy a dar clase de aritmancia, he estado preparándome en países del norte de Europa...

"¿Pero por qué no dice que se llamaba Malfoy?" pensaba Harry.

En ese momento, se les acercó el profesor Flitwick.

-Ah, ya veo que os habéis conocido... Harry, Oliver, quiero que sepáis lo orgullosos que estamos en Ravenclaw de Estela Malfoy... sin duda, una de nuestras mejores estudiantes de todos los tiempos.

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido. ¿Una Malfoy en Ravenclaw?

La chica parecía un poco cohibida. La mención de su apellido no había parecido gustarle mucho.

-Sí, bueno... Ya sé que no os llevabais muy bien con mi hermano pequeño... la verdad es que yo tampoco. Perdimos el contacto cuando me fui de casa, con una beca de estudios.

Pero ya llegaba el momento de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. Ordenadamente, el claustro de profesores bajó al gran comedor, para ver llegar a los estudiantes, que se saludaban en todas las mesas, alegres por volverse a ver. A Harry le tocó sentarse entre Estela Malfoy y Snape. "Por lo menos sé hacia qué lado no mirar", se dijo el nuevo profesor.

Harry contempló el comedor, mientras los alumnos de cursos superiores tomaban asiento. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: los alumnos de Slytherin eran tantos que no cabían en la zona que tenían tradicionalmente asignada, y ocupaban un poco del espacio de ravenclaw. En Hufflepuff había tantos alumnos como siempre, pero Harry no pudo por menos de darse cuenta de que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tenían sus efectivos muy mermados. Miró a Dumbledore, interrogativamente, pero el director estaba muy concentrado en masticar uno de sus nuevos tofees de flores.

Por fin, llegaron los alumnos de primero, visiblemente nerviosos.

-Qué pena da verlos, ¿no? Aún me acuerdo de mi primer día. Fue horrible- le susurró Estela a Harry.

-Es verdad. Yo creía que iba a tener que superar alguna especie de prueba...

-Siempre les dicen eso... pobrecitos, están temblando de miedo.

La fila de alumnos de primero se extendió, horizontal, a lo largo del gran comedor. Minerva Mac Gonagall, con un pergamino en la mano, iba leyendo sus nombres.

-¡Alistair, Verence! – declamó Mac Gonagall.

Un chico flacucho y torpe, con la cara llena de granitos, se acercó titubeando al sombrero, y se lo puso.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-No me extraña, ¿para qué otra cosa puede servir?- masculló Snape entre dientes.

No es que Harry no se esperase comentarios de ese tipo proviniendo de Snape, pero le molestó mucho el tono despótico y de superioridad que tenía su antiguo profesor.

Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, que a veces parecía enterarse de todo y a veces de nada. Seguía luchando por masticar su caramelo. Harry no quiso imaginarse la dentadura del viejo director.

Pero la ceremonia seleccionadora seguía su curso. Pasaron bastantes alumnos, y la mayor parte se repartían entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

-¡Fowl, Niea!

Una chica delgada, de ojos castaños y pelo caoba, se acercó al sombrero, con tanta timidez escrita en sus ojos, que podía notarse incluso tras las gafas que llevaba. A Harry le cayó muy bien desde el primer momento, y le pareció que lo normal era que esa chica fuera toda una gryffindor.

-¡Slytherin!- gritó la voz impertinente del Sombrero.

Bueno, se dijo Harry, quizá tiene vicios ocultos.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando. Harry se dio cuenta de que había muy pocos en Gryffindor.

-¡González, Consuelo!- dijo la voz de Mac Gonagall.

Una chica de pelo castaño muy claro y ojos muy verdes se acercó con cuidado al estrado, con una actitud ligeramente desafiante al sombrero. Cuando por fin se lo puso, Harry escuchó un susurro que venía de la chica "no slytherin, no slytherin...". Harry sonrió, recordándose a sí mismo en idéntica situación.

-¡Gryffindor!- graznó el sombrero.

Las serpentinas y los gritos de alegría se alzaron como locos en la mesa de los leones. Harry se alegró por su querida casa. Y el sorteo seguía. Pasaron otros cinco alumnos para Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

-¡Hewson, Andrew!

Un chico alto, con pinta de ser serio y solitario, se acercó al estrado. A Harry le recordaba a Remus Lupin de joven, excepto por que llevaba el nudo de la corbata del uniforme muy mal hecho. "Bueno", se dijo, "este seguro que va para nuestra casa..."

-¡Slytherin!- volvió a chillar el Sombrero.

Al lado de Harry, Snape sonreía con cierta placidez. Estaba claro que disfrutaba con el éxito de su casa. Estaba tan contento que incluso emitió un pequeño silbido, como el gorgeo de un pájaro.

-Curruca Malvina- susurró Harry, a su lado.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Snape, sorprendido.

-Que tu silbido era igual que el trino de una pequeña ave nocturna, con las plumas del pecho color malva- dijo Harry distraídamente, mientras el sombrero fabricaba más y más Slytherins.

Severus se quedó de piedra. Por supuesto que estaba imitando a la Curruca Malvina, pero, ¿cómo demonios sabía Harry tanto de ornitología, hasta el punto de reconocer un silbido y de identificar un ave tan rara? A ver si iba a resultar que el tierno profesor Potter era toda una cajita de sorpresas...

-¡Verde, Amazona!- anunció Mac Gonagall.

Se trataba de una chica de piel morena, con el pelo negro con unas finas líneas rojas, y todo el aspecto de haber pasado gran parte de su vida al aire libre. El uniforme le quedaba un poco raro.

Pero en su mirada había determinación y valentía.

"Gryffindor, gryffindor, gryffindor", suplicaba Harry para sí, como si se tratara de su propia selección.

-¡Slytherin!

Harry se desanimó. Quedaban muy pocos alumnos, y en la mesa de Gryffindor hacía rato que nadie agitaba banderines. A su lado, Snape, muy pensativo, seguía dándole vueltas a la cuestión de los pájaros.

La selección terminó. Los alumnos fueron saliendo del gran comedor, guiados por los Prefectos. Harry se fijó en un par de altas gemelas rubias que dirigían el caudaloso tráfico de Slytherins. Cuando la sala por fin quedó vacía, los profesores se quedaron un poco abatidos, a excepción de Snape, que estaba pensativo en vez de dar saltos de alegría.

Dumbledore se acercó al Sombrero Seleccionador y le propinó una colleja.

-¿Sabes que has vuelto a poner a más de la mitad de los alumnos en Slytherin? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo siento, es sólo que... muchos me lo piden... - dijo con voz lastimera el Seleccionador.

Harry se sorprendió: era la primera vez que oía la voz del sombrero sin llevarlo puesto. Así que podía hablar en voz alta...

-Se ha debido poner de moda tu casa, Severus... - dijo resignadamente el director- bueno, me alegro por ti. ¿Alguien quiere unas jelly bellies? ¡Me han traído con sabor a pera jugosa!

Harry acepto un par de grageas por educación, pero en realidad estaba un poco preocupado por la gran cantidad de Slytherins que había visto en el comedor, y que el sombrero había seleccionado.

...oooOOOooo...

Los nuevos de Slytherin siguieron a las rubias y esbeltas prefectas hasta la sala común de su casa en las mazmorras, asustados por la terrible fama que tenía Slytherin respecto de las novatadas. Pero cuando llegaron a la sala común, después de haber subido sus baúles a las habitaciones, no parecía pasar nada. Todos los serpientes parecían estar muy ocupados en el reencuentro, y nadie se acordaba de ellos. Así que Amazona decidió acercarse a conocer a otros alumnos de primero. Vio a un chico y una chica que hablaban tímidamente en un rincón.

-¡Hola! Me llamo amazona.

-Hola- dijo amablemente la otra chica, de pelo caoba- yo soy Niea y él es Andie. Nos conocimos en el tren.

-Yo también me hice una amiga de primero en el tren, pero la han mandado a Gryffindor... - dijo Amazona con un poco de reparo.

-Estoy muy contento de estar en Slytherin- dijo Andie-, pero eso no significa que nos tengamos que llevar mal con los de otras casas. Estoy harto de oír contar peleas tontas a mis hermanos mayores y a sus amigos.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- dijo Amazona. –Oye, ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco más el castillo?

-¡Pero eso está prohibido!- susurró Niea -. Se supone que no podemos salir de la casa después de cenar.

Amazona hizo una mueca burlona.

-¿Qué pasa, que sólo los de Gryffindor pueden saltarse las reglas?- preguntó. Andie le miraba, intrigado.- Además, me muero de ganas de volar un rato, ¿vosotros no?

-Sí, claro, pero tuve que dejar mi escoba en casa- dijeron Andie y Niea al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y los tres se rieron.

-Yo estuve buscando un poco... mis padres me dejaron sola haciendo las compras para el curso, una gran imprudencia, así que... - sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo- en lugar de los libros de Historia y Herbología, me compré esta maravilla plegable...

Andie y Niea miraron lo que su amiga guardaba. ¡Era una especie de escoba en miniatura!

-Con las palabras adecuadas recobra su tamaño original. ¿Qué, la probamos?

Los ojos de los tres nuevos brillaron, y, muy discretamente, fueron saliendo de uno en uno de la casa, en dirección a uno de los patios traseros, al que no daban ventanas de ningún tipo, y donde por lo tanto no podrían ser descubiertos. Era un truco que le habían enseñado a Andie sus hermanos mayores. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de este movimiento...

Nadie excepto una alumna de quinto llamada Nereida Hooper.

"Vamos a ver que se traman estos pequeños"... pensó, curiosa, y los siguió.

...oooOOOooo...

Era una preciosa noche de fin de verano. Las habitaciones de Harry habían mejorado mucho, entre otras cosas gracias a la gran ayuda de Neville, que era comerciante de muebles y alfombras en Hogsmeade, donde vivía con su mujer muggle y su bebé en una pequeña casa con un magnífico jardín, y que le había hecho muy buenos precios. Ahora, por lo menos, tenía el frío suelo cubierto de tapices que se enredaban los unos con los otros, y algunos muebles de segunda mano, como un gramófono antiguo igual que el de Lupin, una lámpara con racimos de cristal de colores que podía simular un gran arco iris en la habitación cuando Harry quisiera, y un par de aparatos de musculación, para luchar contra el frío. Cho hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, por al aparente caos, pero... era su propio espacio. POR FIN tenía un sitio que sólo le pertenecía a él, después del hueco bajo la escalera, del ridículo cubículo en el desván, o de sus sucesivas habitaciones compartidas en la universidad y con Cho. La verdad era que empezaba a sentirse orgulloso de ese rincón del castillo.

Esa noche no había quedado con Hagrid ni con Oliver, así que Harry se dispuso a disfrutar de la soledad. ¿Disfrutar...? Por supuesto que quería a Cho, claro... pero a veces era estupendo tener toda una larga tarde para hacer lo que quisiera. Y aún no había tenido tiempo ni de echarla de menos.

Lo primero que le apeteció fue quedarse en calzoncillos. Lo segundo fue acercarse a su pequeño refrigerador ("pero si aquí no te hace falta, con este frío" le había dicho Neville) y sacar una cerveza de mantequilla bien fresca y dorada, que acompañó con un bol de frutos secos, miró con codicia el cómodo sillón de chintz que le había regalado Dumbledore, "specialité de la maison", había dicho) y fue a buscar un libro para leer.

"Demonios", se dijo, "No he traído aún los libros"...

Después de maldecirse varias veces, se dijo que no tenía más remedio que ir a la biblioteca por alguna novela. Se moría de ganas de meterse en una buena novela. Empezó a vestirse, cuando una mala idea cruzó por su mente, ¿por qué no le pedía un libro a Snape, que estaba al lado, en vez de tener que desplazarse hasta la biblioteca? De paso, no tendría que vestirse. Bastaría con la bata...

La pereza fue más fuerte.

-TocTocToc

Harry esperó un rato antes de ver cómo la puerta era abierta por un Severus Snape envuelto en un sedoso kimono japonés. Harry adivinó que se lo acababa de poner. ¿Llevaría algo debajo?

-¿Profesor... Potter? - pronunciaron interrogativamente los finos labios de Severus, con el habitual deje de desdén.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías dejarme algún libro para leer... los míos aún no han llegado y tengo ganas de meterme un buen libro...

-¿De "meterse" un libro, Potter? – preguntó Snape- ¿Por dónde, exactamente?

Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz. Recordatorio: cuidar muuucho su lenguaje frente a Snape.

-Se... se trata de una expresión muggle, Severus. Significa devorar algo que te gusta, incorporarlo a ti...

Snape se apartó de la puerta y le hizo un gesto para pasar, con una sonrisa bidimensional. Aunque no le gustaba ser molestado, y esperaba que esas interrupciones no se convirtieran en una costumbre, no pasaba nada por presumir un poco y exhibir su impresionante biblioteca. No tenía nada en contra de la envidia, si sucedía en los demás.

Sin mediar palabra, guió a Harry hasta el piso superior de su dúplex. Allí, además de una gran cama, mucho más allá de los estándares muggle en cuanto a tamaño, había una gran pared curvada completamente cubierta de libros.

Snape iba señalando sección por sección, con gestos lánguidos, y Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en sus elegantes manos.

-Poesía francesa... poesía griega... inglesa... italiana... leyendas y épicas medievales...tengo una interesante edición del "Orlando" firmada por el propio Ariosto...

Snape enumeraba y enumeraba, dejando traslucir su orgullo. Harry estaba impresionado, pero también intrigado por el carácter de su profesor. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con ese humor de perros con la rabia tuviera siete metros lineales sólo de poesía francesa? El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-...y todo esto es novela corta, por orden alfabético de autor.

¿Estabas buscando algo en concreto?

-Bueno, me preguntaba si tenías algo de... Terry Pratchett... es para pasar la tarde.

Severus se hizo a un lado, dejando ver unas treinta novelas característicamente ilustradas.

-En la P... sí, tengo algo - dijo con un tono de sorpresa más falso que una moneda de cartón-... no es que me guste este tipo de libros, por supuesto, me imagino que vendrían dentro de algún lote... coge la que quieras.

Harry exploró la larga fila de libros. Estaban en muy buen estado, pero bastante hojeados. "No es que te gusten mucho, ¿eh?", pensó con ironía.

Le parecía curioso que a un hombre que parecía tener tanto sentido del humor como un espantapájaros picoteado por los cuervos le pudieran gustar las novelas de humor. Especialmente cuando en ellas había tantas parodias al mundo de los magos... Harry tomó uno que no había leído.

-Pues muchas gracias, Severus. Me llevo este. Te lo traigo mañana.

-No hay tanta prisa. Pero has de saber que todos mis libros están encantados, así que mas vale que no tardes más de una semana en devolverlo...

Harry no quiso preguntar. No podía imaginarse qué clase de castigo impondría Snape a quienes no le devolvieran un libro...

Pero al bajar las escaleras del dúplex, detrás de su anfitrión, y al mirar por accidente hacia el final de su esbelta espalda, Harry se dio perfecta cuenta de una cosa:

Snape no llevaba nada debajo del kimono.

...oooOOOOOOOOOooo...

Cho aún no está embarazada, a pesar de haberlo intentado, mintiéndole a Harry respecto de la píldora. Esa sí que es una perra, y no Sirius...

Bueno, en el cap. siguiente ya veremos a Harry en clase, con algunos grupos. Me alegro de tener algunas personas más en mi querida Ravenclaw...

Estoy disfrutando mucho mucho con este fic, por cierto.

BesoSalamander.


	4. El primer día

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Harry recibió un montón de lechuzas. Le había vuelto a tocar el sitio entre Estela Malfoy y Snape, y se dio cuenta de que esos iban a ser sus puestos en el comedor para todo el curso. Estela conversaba animadamente con Oliver, que estaba a su otro lado. Harry miró a Snape, que estaba tomando una especie de poción humeante como único desayuno con la mirada fija en el panel de puntos de las casas, y se dio cuenta de que no iba atener mucha conversación durante las comidas. Qué se le va a hacer, dijo para sí mismo, mientras abría sus pergaminos. El primero era de Fred y George:

"_Querido machote:_

_Nos ha dicho un pajarito que vas a ser profesor en Hogwarts, ¿tenemos que felicitarte o darte el pésame? Nunca creímos que caerías tan bajo, amigo._

_Queríamos pedirte una cosa: vas a tener un par de alumnas que son, digamos, muy especiales para nosotros, así que trátalas muy bien, ¿vale? Nunca pensamos que íbamos a terminar colgados de dos niñas de Slytherin, pero son las vueltas de la vida. Estudian séptimo, son prefectos las dos, golpeadoras en su equipo, y son rubias, muy muy guapas, de piel morena y el pelo largo..."_

La descripción de las muchachas seguía y seguía, con términos que no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre los sentimientos de los gemelos Weasley. Así que eran novios de aquellas chicas... Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde ellas estaban sirviendo café caliente a los de primero de manera angelical. "Bueno", pensó el profesor Potter, "mejor será andarse con cuidado".

La segunda lechuza era de Ron.

"_¡Harry!_

_¿Qué tal tu primer día de vuelta al cole? Qué valor tienes. ¿Cómo se pasa de ser alumno a profesor? ¿Qué horriplante transformación genética tiene lugar? ¿Tiene que caerte un rayo en la cabeza? ¿Te imaginas a Flitwick o a Binns de... alumnos?_

_No hay nada como estudiar. Ya sabes que yo nunca pienso dejar de hacerlo: gracias a mi beca de deporte, llevo cinco años aquí y sólo estoy acabando segundo. Qué bella es la vida del estudiante..."_

Harry sonrió. Efectivamente, Ron llevaba mucho tiempo disfrutando de ser un experto y deportista universitario, en la misma carrera de Relaciones Muggles donde enseñaba su padre, y que Cho había terminado en los cuatro años planeados. Hacñía pocos años le ofrecieron un puesto de profesor al señor Weasley, con el sustantivo aumento económico que ello conllevaba, y para alegría de toda la familia.

"_Sigo saliendo con Jennifer, ya llevo dos meses, ¡mi record! Pero ahora le he echado el ojo a cierta morenita..."_

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Qué desastre era Ron. Le hablaba un poco más de su dorada vida universitaria, y luego se regodeaba de nuevo en las desgracias de Harry:

"Pero lo peor, lo peor, es que vas a ser COLEGA de cierto grasiento... ¡puaj! Procura que no se te acerque mucho Snivellus... todavía de acuerdo de la sensación de..."

Pero Harry tenía a Snivellus justo al lado, así que cerró rápidamente el pergamino para que este no pudiera ver los chistes que hacía Ron a su respecto.

La tercera lechuza venía de Hermione y Luna, con un pequeño regalo: ranas de chocolate. A Harry le hicieron mucha ilusión, porque le recordaban su época de estudiante, y porque hacía mucho tiempo que no las probaba. Se llevó una a la boca mientras leía su última carta, un breve mensaje de Cho:

"_Bueno, cariñito, creo que a pesar de todo la situación no es tan mala. Me he informado sobre tu sueldo y es aceptable. Así que, a ahorrar, y este verano, cuando Dumbledore encuentre a otro para tu puesto y dejes ese colegio, iremos por el bebé, que será un niño precioso igual que sus papás._

_Besitos de tu nena."_

-Veo que tienes un gran éxito postal- acusó la voz glacial de Snape a su lado.

En realidad, Severus era el único que no había recibido ninguna carta. Incluso Binns tenía dos gacetas.

-Veo que tus numerosos aún se acuerdan de tí.

Snape intentó ser sarcástico, pero había un tono de tristeza en su voz que no pudo disimular. Harry se volvió a hacer una pregunta frecuente en sus años de estudiante, ¿cómo sería la vida social de semejante coleóptero? ¿Y la... sentimental? Mejor ni imaginárselo. Pero una especie de curiosidad morbosa le hacía plantearse esas preguntas con más insistencia de lo habitual.

Había otra cosa, aunque Harry no se atrevía a darle forma a esa sensación en su pensamiento, y era el olor de Snape. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca durante tanto tiempo para darse cuenta del perfume amaderado que desprendía, que, de vez en cuando, invadía los cinco sentidos de Harry. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo un olor suscitara tantas sensaciones en su espíritu?

Pero se acababa el desayuno. Los alumnos ya estaban levantando ruidosamente el campamento. Harry enfrió mágicamente su té para terminárselo de un trago, y engulló un muffin de grosellas, y otra rana de chocolate. Estaba un poco nervioso, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Su primera clase era con un grupo de quinto, mezcla de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Harry llegó al aula al mismo tiempo que los alumnos... bueno, que las alumnas. Por alguna razón, aquella clase era abrumadoramente femenina.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry, cuando todas se hubieron sentado- soy el profesor Potter y esta es la clase Defensa contra las artes oscuras, como ya sabéis. Me gustaría que os presentarais una a una y me comunicárais vuestro grado de conocimiento y de interés acerca de este campo de la magia.

Lo dijo de un tirón. Harry estaba orgulloso de esa introducción, que le permitiría conocer un poco a sus alumnos, y saber el nivel de la clase. Se lo había copiado a un profesor de la universidad.

-Podemos empezar... por ahí- Harry señaló un extremo de la clase, hacia un grupo de tres amigas que parecían reservadas.

-Mi nombre es Katina, de apellido Fanel. De la casa Ravenclaw. Mis materias preferidas son transformaciones y pociones, pero siempre he tenido muy buenos resultados en Defensa.

El tono de voz sencillo de la chica hizo que a Harry le cayera automáticamente bien. Señaló a la siguiente chica, una morenita de ojos oscuros con unas pestañas aleteantes.

-Bueno, yo soy Nevi Difther... también de Ravenclaw. Me gustan mucho las artes oscuras y puedo convocar un patronus corpóreo.

Un murmullo de incredulidad se extendió en las filas de Slytherin. Pero Nevi, sencillamente, dijo:

-"!Expecto patronum!"

Y una pequeña tortuga de luz empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-¡Muy bien!- la felicitó Harry, complacido por su nivel.- ¿Y tú?

Era una chica gordita de grandes ojos grises.

-Me llamo Selene Salamander, de Ravenclaw, y la verdad es que las artes oscuras no son lo mío... excepto en la parte musical. Soy buena en los hechizos que requieren sonidos armónicos.

-Me alegro mucho- dijo Harry- porque es una rama especial de la Defensa poco estudiada, pero que puede resultar muy útil. Una vez me enfrenté a un perro gigantesco de tres cabezas...

Pero Harry no pudo continuar. Todas las chicas de Slytherin empezaron a reírse y a murmurar "¿véis? Ya está presumiendo de sus hazañas", "A los quince minutos de empezar", seguían, burlonas.

Aunque las alumnas de Ravenclaw, por el contrario, le escuchaban con atención e interés, Harry se sintió muy incómodo. No quería convertirse en el nuevo Lockhart, y pasarse todo el día contando batallas. Se propuso no hablar nunca de su experiencia, y siguió preguntando a las chicas por sus nombres. La siguiente tenía un largo cabello color verde oscuro, y una actitud demasiado... bueno, seductora.

-Bien, profesor Potter- murmuró con una voz excesivamente sensual-, yo soy Gizeh. Como todos en Slytherin, creo que para poder defenderse adecuadamente de las artes oscuras hay que conocerlas en... profundidad.

La chica de piel morena se humedeció los labios con la lengua después de hablar, de manera insinuante. Harry se puso un poco nervioso, no porque le excitara, sino porque no se esperaba esa actitud de una estudiante, y no la creía adecuada para una clase. Señaló a la siguiente, que estaba comiendo un caramelo de palo.

-Je m'apelle Nereida- dijo la chica de pelo negro, con un insinuante acento francés -, y considero las artes oscuras como la materia... más... importante... profesor.

La chica dejó caer sus pestañas sobre sus ojos azul oscuro, de manera muy provocativa, y luego volvió a meterse el caramelo en la boca como si...

-Me alegro mucho, señorita, pero no tengo más remedio que recordarle que en las clases no se puede comer- la cortó Harry, tragando un poco de saliva, asustado.

-Oh, vamos, profesor- volvió a intervenir Gizeh- todo el mundo nos permite estas chuchuerías- dijo, sacándose un caramelo del escote.- Es una de las pocas maneras de que tengamos la lengua ocupada... en algo que no sea hablar.

Harry se estaba empezando a enfadar por la actitud insolente de las chicas Slytherin. En sus tiempos, ninguna alumna habría tenido jamás ni la tercera parte de descaro que estas...

-No se moleste, profesor- dijo otra Slytherin, inconfundible porque sus ojos verdes hacían juego con la insignia de su escote, una serpiente de esmeraldas.- Me llamo Sibyl Trelawney y tengo el don de ver una parcela del futuro cercano. Le profetizo que es inútil luchar contra los caramelos en Hogwarts.

Por Morgana, la hija de Trelawney... y en Slytherin. Lo que le faltaba. Harry se detuvo un momento a pensar. El profesor que él quería ser no era de los que prohibían comer en clase. Claro que si cedía, la actitud desafiante y provocativa de las Slytherin aumentaría cada día... Pero no sabía cómo ponerse firme. Decidió ceder por esa vez, después de todo, no dejaba de ser una tontería.

-De acuerdo, señoritas. Pueden ustedes comer en clase a condición de que mantengan el silencio.

Las tres Slytherin sonrieron con aires de victoria y superioridad, mientras lamían sus caramelos y cruzaban las piernas, dejando ver que su túnica reglamentaria había sido cortada hasta parecer una minifalda.

"Fantástico", se dijo Harry mientras las tres Ravenclaw sacaban sus libros, ignorando a las demás. "Primera batalla perdida para el profesor Potter"

...oooOOOooo...

A la hora de comer, Harry ya estaba bastante desconcertado. Su primera clase había sido mala, con las Slytherins haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas pícaras y comprometidas, pero la siguiente había sido aún peor. Todos los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor querían que les firmara autógrafos para toda la familia, y sacarse fotos con él. Llevaban gruesos álbumes con todas las apariciones de Harry en la prensa, y no dejaban de preguntarle sobre todas sus aventuras. No había podido enseñar nada, ni siquiera sacar los libros, ¿cómo detener el entusiasmo de todos esos críos? A veces parecían ser cientos de ellos, hablando a la vez, y le habían dejado agotado, con la terrible sensación de que iba a ser muy difícil mantener la disciplina en esa clase.

Miró a Severus, a su derecha, y recordó que en sus clases no se movía ni una mosca. Decidió preguntarle cómo lo hacía. La mirada de Severus relampagueó de malvado placer.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nada menos que Harry Potter pidiéndole consejo al odiado y despreciado profesor de pociones? No me cabe en la cabeza cómo el peor profesor de la escuela podría hacer avanzar al maravillosamente popular chico de oro.

Harry dejó caer la conversación, desanimado, y se concentró en sus espaguetis, que cambiaban de sabor en cada bocado. A su lado, Oliver le contaba anécdotas de Quidditch a Estela Malfoy, que sonreía encantada. Así que Harry terminó de comer en silencio, al lado de un Snape que releía un grueso tomo llamado

"Pociones polacas". De vez en cuando miraba hacia la escasa mesa de gryffindor, donde todos los alumnos buscaban su atención y le saludaban con la mano, como si le conocieran de toda la vida. No le quedaba más remedio que sonreír ligeramente.

Pero, al final de la comida, sucedió algo que le animó un poco. De repente, Snape se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-Potter, esta noche vamos a ir a capturar aves nocturnas al bosque, Hagrid y yo. ¿Te gustaría venir?

A Harry se le iluminó la cara. La ornitología era una de sus pasiones desde el segundo año de universidad. No sabía que la compartía con Severus.

-¡Por supuesto!

...oooOOOooo...

-Hagrid- susurró el otro profesor de ojos negros-, si sigues armando ese ruido, no vamos a encontrar a ningún pájaro que no esté sordo.

-Perdona, Severus...- rugió Hagrid.

Los tres hombres caminaban por el bosque prohibido, atentos a cualquier indicio de la presencia de aves. Llevaban ya bastante rato caminando, sin encontrar nada. Cuando de repente, Harry señaló una rama.

-¡Ahí! ¡Una pareja de Jilgueros Lunares!

Dos preciosos pájaros plateados, el macho más grande y brillante y la hembra pequeña y azulada, se encontraban manteniendo una especie de conversación amorosa. En total silencio, Severus levantó en el aire la grabadora, que captó algunos sonidos de cortejo. Pero el pájaro hembra vio la pequeña esfera brillante, y se asustó. Cada pájaro salió volando en una dirección.

-¡Voy por la hembra!- dijo Harry-. Buscad al otro.

Mientras Harry se iba en otra dirección, Hagrid y Severus salieron corriendo tras el bello pájaro plateado. Lo siguieron hasta un claro del bosque desde donde se oían las cascadas.

-¿Por dónde puede haber ido?- se preguntaba Hagrid.

-A estas aves les gusta mucho mirarse en el agua. Vayamos con cuidado hasta la poza, a ver si está por ahí. Con esta luna llena, lo veremos en seguida.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron a la pequeña cascada que alimentaba la poza de agua cristalina, vieron al jilguero lunar posado en una rama. De vez en cuando se miraba en el espejo del pequeño lago, y a veces levantaba la cabeza, y parecía esperar a su compañera. Lo contemplaron un buen rato y sacaron fotos mágicas.

-La chica no viene- señaló Hagrid-. Eso debe significar que Harry la ha atrapado.

Por su voz se notaba que al semigigante le daba mucha pena que los pájaros estuvieran separados. Pero Severus lo miró burlón.

-Hagrid, tan grandote y tan sentimental. Eres peor que Albus.

Pero la expresión de Severus cambió completamente en un segundo. Algo había captado toda su atención, y sus ojos mostraban incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¡Un gavilano estrellado!- susurró, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Era una de las aves más raras del mundo. Sus plumas, de un azul más oscuro que el negro, tenían pequeños puntos de un blanco brillante en las alas. Su pico relucía como si fuera de oro.

-Vaya pedazo de pájaro- comentó impresionado Hagrid.

Rápidamente, le hicieron un par de fotos. El majestuoso animal no se movía de la rama.

-¿Crees que podríamos...?- susurró Severus.

-No tenemos ninguna red bastante grande. ¿Tú has visto el tamaño de ese bicho?

-No es un bicho, Hagrid. Es uno de los animales más hermosos del mundo- dijo Severus, admirado.

Entonces la gran ave, lentamente, desplegó sus alas, mostrando toda su envergadura y su precioso dibujo, y se alejó en la noche, dibujando en el cielo.

-¡Severus!

Pero Hagrid no podía detenerle. Severus corría detrás del pájaro, persiguiéndole a distancia. No sabía exactamente qué quería... pero no podía permitirse perderlo.

Ya llevaba un rato siguiendo al ave, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había adentrado bastante en el bosque, y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera muy bueno. Hacía rato que Hagrid se había quedado rezagado, y Harry...

-¡Harry!

-No he conseguido capturarla... pero tengo esto.

El profesor de Defensa mostró un pequeño huevo verde de jilguero lunar.

-Había nueve en el nido, así que me he permitido robarles uno- reconoció, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Es magnífico, Harry. No había ninguno en la colección del colegio- le dijo Severus.

Entonces oyeron los inconfundibles pasos de Hagrid, muy cerca, y su vozarrón que les llamaba.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos- dijo Harry-. No quiero encontrarme con ningún centauro.

-Pues a veces no es tan desagradable- comentó misteriosamente Severus, con una sonrisa sensual en los labios, mientras se dirigían hacia Hagrid.

¿Qué podía significar esa insinuación?

Ya había un enigma más sobre Severus en la larga lista de Harry.

Bueno, me lo estoy pasando Dumbledore de verdad. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han matriculado, y a quienes prefieren leer (un beso Anna Potter).

Las clases irán apareciendo poco a poco... para torturar a Harrito.

S-chan, necesito un nombre y apellido...

Marla, aún estás a tiempo: aspecto físico y personalidad, rápido...

Y Andie: sí, va muy para largo... cada vez se me ocurren más perrerías, jijijij.

¡Muak attack!


	5. Duelo de Quidditch

Harry se enfrentó a su segundo día un poco más animado. Volvió a recibir bastante correo en el desayuno, mientras que Severus se entretenía redactando una especie de pedido de hierbas y glándulas para su clase.

Tenía libre el primero de los dos periodos de la mañana, con lo que le daba tiempo a preparar una clase con cuidado. Estaba decidido a hacerlo mucho mejor que el día anterior, y a hacerse respetar siendo al mismo tiempo agradable y divertido. Se había informado acerca del nivel de sus alumnos de cuarto, y no le sorprendió ver que nunca había estudiado cómo convocar un "patronus". Así que decidió copiarle la clase de los "boggart" a Remus... sí, eso no podría fallar.

Detectó fácilmente un boggart y lo redujo en un periquete. Lo encerró en un baúl, y se lo llevó al aula de Defensa. Preparó una música tranquilizante, y se sentó a esperar a sus alumnos, un poco impaciente y con muchas ganas de superarse.

Sonó el timbre del final de primer recreo. Pasaron cinco minutos, y nadie aparecía. "Bueno, el castillo es grande", se dijo Harry, "es normal que tarden un rato...". Pero se acordó de que, en sus tiempos, y no hacía tanto de esto, el timbre significaba el comienzo de la clase, y que más te valía estar dentro de ella cuando sonara.

Por fin, poco a poco, los alumnos empezaron a entrar, perezosamente. Eran Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors, y las diferencias saltaban a la vista más allá de las corbatas: los Huffs entraban como medio dormidos o totalmente distraídos, y la mayor parte de los Gryffs estaban terminando alguna pelea o juego. El caso es que los alumnos iban entrando, no todos se sentaban, y nadie parecía hacerle caso. Así que borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Buenos días!- declaró con un tono firme y asertivo, con el que creía estar dejando claro quién mandaba allí.

Poco a poco, se fueron sentando y calmando. Harry esperó a que todos lo hubieran hecho en silencio, lo cual tardó un buen rato, en vez de imponerse desde un principio.

-Soy el profesor Potter, y estáis aquí para continuar vuestro aprendizaje de las ciencias oscuras en el sentido defensivo... Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos presentando. Ya sé que vosotros os conocéis desde hace años, pero no es mi caso- dijo Harry, intentando sonar gracioso. Pero la clase empezó a generar un murmullo de fastidio. Una delgada Gryffindor levantó la mano.

-Perdone, profesor, es que eso de presentarse es para los pequeños. Nosotros ya no tenemos edad de semejantes tonterías...

Y los demás no dejaban de hablar por grupos, en voz baja, pero sin parar. Parecía que no les pudiera interesar nada de lo que Harry les enseñara. Pero era sólo un murmullo, así que Harry no sabía si enfadarse o no, ni cómo detenerlo.

-Si no os importa, preferiría llamaros por vuestro nombre sin tener que consultar las fichas. Puedes empezar tú- le contestó Harry.

-Me llamo Kitiara, de la familia Waylan. Me imagino que la conoce...

Harry hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-... soy golpeadora en el equipo de Gryffindor y tengo planeado dedicarme a ello profesionalmente. ¿Algo más? ¿Mi color favorito o mi sabor de helado preferido?

Harry estaba sorprendido por el tono de esa chica, que no dejaba de ser una Gryffindor. Aparentemente no le había hecho gracia que no supiera de su "famosa" familia. Harry endureció un poco su tono.

-Creo recordar que estamos en clase de Defensa, señorita.

-Ah, eso... mire, profesor, le voy a ser sincera. Voldemort- Harry se sorprendió de la facilidad con que la chica pronunciaba ese antaño temido nombre- está fuera de combate, si es que está en alguna parte, ocupando el cuerpo de alguna babosa, y hace tanto tiempo que no se oye de él que ya nadie está preocupado por eso, así que no sé para qué sirve esta clase. Además, perdone que le diga, pero si unos niños de once años pudieron derrotarle, no sería para tanto... me encantaría tener la oportunidad de haber estado en lugar de Harry Potter en aquel momento. Quizá lo hubiera hecho mejor que él.

No, no podía ser... la cantidad de barbaridades que estaba diciendo esa niña. Los otros Gryffindors la miraban con un poco de desaprobación, pero se notaba que les divertía ver cómo desafiaba a Harry. De todas formas, Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica decía lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho. Y desde luego que era valiente... "Pero por qué tengo que ser psicólogo, si yo iba a ser profesor..."

Harry dejó caer la rueda de presentaciones. Mucho después se daría cuenta del gran error que supone dejar ver a los alumnos que no se tienen las cosas claras. El resultado fue que no le prestaron nada de atención mientras explicaba cómo convocar el patronus corpóreo.

Al rato, les hizo colocarse en fila, con Kitiara al frente, puso música (dando lugar a que el murmullo se incrementara), y les explicó cómo iba a desarrollarse el ejercicio con el boggart. Tampoco fue capaz de ganarse su atención: sólo unos pocos parecían escucharle, pero también pudiera ser que su cabeza Hufflepuffiana estuviera en las nubes.

Abrió la caja, y una bludger salió disparada de su interior, a gran velocidad. A Kitiara no le dio tiempo ni de decir "Quidditch" antes de que la dura bola le golpeara la cabeza, rebotando violentamente. Mucha gente se puso a gritar, dominada por el pánico, mientras Harry obligaba al boggart a cambiar de aspecto, y le encerraba e nuevo.

Entre cuatro chicas llevaron a Kitiara a la enfermería. El resto de la clase simplemente se fue. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber Harry que lo que más miedo le daba en el mundo a la chica era precisamente que una pelota de Quidditch le golpeara la cabeza? No había previsto ese tipo de posibilidades, y había dejado indefensos a los alumnos. ¿Cuántos errores más iba a ser capaz de cometer?

Pero no todos se habían ido. Aún había una hufflepuff en clase.

-Profesor, permítame que yo sí me presente. Me llamo Sayuri Ashura, y esta no es mi asignatura preferida. Demasiado peligrosa. Pero usted me cae bien, no parece tan creído como dicen- explicó con un poco de timidez-. Tiene que perdonar a Kitiara, es un poco atolondrada, pero es muy buena chica, como todos sus hermanos. Bocazas, eso sí, todos ellos. Quería decirle una cosa respecto de su clase, pero no quiero que se moleste.

Harry la miró con curiosidad. Parecía bastante inteligente, con ese tipo de perspicacia psicológica de la que Harry andaba tan necesitado.

-Te lo agradecería mucho- le dijo sinceramente.

-No es usted un profesor normal. Todos estamos hartos de oír sus hazañas, que empezó a realizar cuando sólo era un estudiante de primero. ¿En que nos convierte eso a los demás? Es muy fácil: en mediocres. Le va a costar ganarse la simpatía de los nuevos alumnos, profesor, que le ven, además, como de otra época...

Parecía que la chica quería decir algo más, pero no se atrevía. Harry la animó.

-...No intente ser simpático, profesor. Hágase respetar primero. Después ya habrá tiempo para que le conozcan en realidad, como usted realmente es.

Harry se quedó pensando. Ese había sido uno de los consejos que Remus e había dado: era como si ya no tuviera que ser "Harry Potter", ni siquiera "Harry", por mucho que quisiera quitarse el estigma de la fama que le precedía, sino un profesor, y sólo eso. Y más le valía intentar ser un buen profesor...

Le dio las gracias a Sayuri, y se despidió de ella. Le había dado qué pensar...

...oooOOOooo...

Esa tarde, Harry bajó a la Sala de Profesores para tomarse un té con Oliver y Estela. Los tres comentaron sus experiencias, y la conclusión que sacó Harry era que había sido el peor de los tres.

-No digas eso- le interrumpió Estela. Ten en cuenta que yo sólo tengo alumnos mayores que han escogido la asignatura, y que están muy interesados en ella. Tú tienes a todos los del colegio, y a muchos no les gusta que les recuerden que existe el lado oscuro...

-Es verdad, tío. Lo mío también es muy fácil de enseñar, y exceptuando algunos ratones de biblioteca y algunos vagos totales, lo de volar es algo que le suele hacer gracia a la gente. Y muchos me hacen la pelota para que les haga entrar en los equipos de Quidditch. Así que lo tengo mucho más fácil.

Harry sabía que esas cosas eran ciertas, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. No tenía mucha experiencia en fracasar en nada, la verdad: sus años en la universidad habían sido aún más gloriosos que en el colegio. Estaba muy pensativo.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres hacer unos pases? Seguro que te anima...

En un primer momento, la idea no le atrajo. Pero poco a poco fue recordando lo bien que le hacía sentir volar y buscar, así que Harry aceptó.

Harry y Oliver se fueron al vestuario, y Estela prometió reunirse con ellos en el campo después de un rato. Oliver estaba un poco nervioso: iba a ser la primera vez que Estela le viera jugar, y se le notaba que quería impresionarla porque sacaba brillo a sus botas compulsivamente.

Por fin salieron al campo. Lo cubrieron con un hechizo de oscuridad, para que no lo vieran los estudiantes, y luego lo iluminaron, porque ya estaba cayendo la noche.

El olor de la hierba, el viento frío y el ruido que hacía al silbar entre los aros... Harry se llenó de buenísimos recuerdos, y en ese momento se le olvidaron todos sus problemas docentes. Él y Oliver practicaron un par de pases, y entonces llegó Estela. Pero no venía sola: Sinistra, Vector, Sprout y Snape iban con ella.

-¿No pensaríais que nos íbamos a perder este duelo entre dos leyendas del Quidditch, ¿verdad?- dijo Sinistra, con un sarcasmo casi imperceptible.

Un duelo. Vaya. Oliver y Harry no habían pensado en un duelo, sólo en perseguir un poco la snitch, o en dar un par de pases, como mucho... Un duelo de Quidditch significaba que cada jugador tenía que hacerlo todo, como si fuera un equipo entero: golpear, evitar, buscar la snitch, defender y parar, con las cinco bolas en movimiento. Pero en los duelos no ganaba quien encontraba la snitch, porque eso le hubiera dado siempre la ventaja a los buscadores. El sistema de puntos era bastante diferente, y para ganar había que llegar a sesenta.

Estela miraba a Oliver fijamente, como si esperara ver una maravilla en acción. Pero Harry no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente...

Las cuatro pelotas entraron en juego. Oliver metió la primera casi en seguida, ganando veinte puntos y el aplauso entusiasta de Estela, Sprout y Vector. Pero Sinistra y Snape, quien tenía una sonrisa más irónica que cualquier comentario, no iban a rebajarse a semejante esfuerzo de sus palmas. Cosas de Slytherin.

...oooOOOooo...

En la sala común de Slytherin, los alumnos aprovechaban la ausencia de su jefe de casa para divertirse. Las gemelas prefectas tenían cada una un reloj de pulsera detector de Snape, regalo de los gemelos Weasley, que les indicaba dónde estaba su profesor de pociones en cada momento. Aunque las habitaciones de Severus estuvieran físicamente alejadas de Slytherin, el profesor tenía alguna manera instantánea y secreta de pasar de su dormitorio a la sala común, así que había que andarse con cuidado. Pero cuando ni siquiera estaba dentro del castillo...

Chiquinquirá y Sabry, las dos rubias novias de Fred y George, estaban organizando una carrera con apuestas de ranas de chocolate. Además de las apuestas monetarias, el castigo para el perdedor era comerse todas las ranas, con lo cual tenía un día después bastante... saltón.

Mirando la competición, ciertas alumnas de quinto aprovechaban para poner nerviosos a los chicos participantes, que estaban abalanzados sobre la mesa, rozándoles el trasero; y les echaban miradas hirvientes, para que perdieran la concentración. Es una forma como otra cualquiera de influir en los resultados de una apuesta...

En otra parte de la sala, tres alumnos de primero comentaban sus primeros días. Niea y Andie estaban muy orgullosos de que Amazona hubiera sido seleccionada buscadora de Slytherin.

-Eres la segunda más joven en más de cien años, después de Harry Potter...

-Creo que su cumpleaños es en Julio. El mío es en Enero, por eso soy más vieja que él cuando hacía primero- respondió Amazona, que no podía ocultar su alegría.

Niea y Andie también estaban muy contentos. Sus primeras clases les habían ido muy bien, y habían sido de los primeros en convertir un caramelo en un botón. Niea incluso había conseguido volver a convertirlo en caramelo, con tanto éxito que Mac Gonagall le había dado permiso para comérselo.

Andie, por su parte, estaba encantado con la clase de Astronomía y Astrología. Tenía ganas de aprender la leyenda que había detrás de cada constelación.

...oooOOOooo...

Harry perdió, por sólo diez puntos. La snitch de noche era casi invisible, y... bueno, quizá no había puesto todo el empeño del mundo en buscarla. La dichosa bola dorada parecía tener una fijación esa noche en acercarse a Snape, y Harry tenía que ocuparse de defender los aros. Pero ver a Oliver tan contento, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a Estela, merecía la pena. Ella le miraba encantada, como si se hubieran confirmado sus sospechas de que era el chico ideal.

Los demás profesores comentaban el partido.

-Ha sido un juego excelente, Harry, muy entretenido- decía Vector-. Pero ya va siendo hora de recogerse...

-No puedo por menos que estar de acuerdo... sí, esa es la expresión. Muy... entretenido- dijo Snape, paladeando cada sílaba. A Harry siempre le parecía adivinar segundas y terceras intenciones en sus palabras... Y de qué manera extraña le estaba mirando, por cierto...

Harry se despidió y regresó al vestuario con Oliver. Se ducharon rápidamente y en seguida se fueron a dormir... al menos eso fue lo que juró Oliver.

Pero Harry no tenía nada de sueño. Sólo de pensar que al día siguiente tendría clase con los alumnos de séptimo... Había hecho todo lo posible por no tener grupos de Slytherin con Gryffindor, mezcla evidentemente explosiva, y lo había conseguido con todos los cursos excepto con ese. Pero ya en su cuarto, decidió quitarse preocupaciones de la cabeza y terminó el libro que le había dejado Snape. Luego se quitó la ropa: por fin podría volver a dormir sin pijama. Y se dejó caer en su gran cama antigua, que chirriaba al menor movimiento.

Justo en la frontera entre la vigilia y el sueño, Harry creyó oír una música líquida, melodiosa y plateada como el trino de un pájaro maravilloso. Pero ya eran las dos de la noche, y Harry fue vencido por el sueño.

......oooOOOooo......

Ahí va otra nueva jornada... mil gracias por sus lechuzas a todos, de verdad. Son las causantes de que sean las 4:39 y yo siga aquí como una loca. Creo que todas las que faltan ya saldrán en el próximo cap.

Besos Knockturnos.


	6. Refuerzos para Slytherin

No era posible... no, no podía ser... justo en ese momento no...

Harry golpeó la tubería del agua caliente, y luego la del agua fría. Nada. Se habían quedado secas de repente. Como si estuviera en la más barata de las pensiones de estudiantes en lugar de en Hogwarts, la maravillosa escuela de magia y hechicería.

Se acordó a tiempo de que era un mago, e intentó volver a hacer salir el agua mediante un hechizo, pero tampoco funcionaba. Probó varios de ellos, sin resultado. Eso sólo podía significar que la repentina sequía estaba causada por la magia. Malditos magos, a veces, es que de verdad...

Harry estaba cubierto de jabón de la cabeza a los pies, y los ojos empezaban a escocerle. Qué hacer, Merlín, qué hacer... sin pensarlo demasiado, el profesor de DCAO se envolvió en una toalla, salió de su habitación y llamó a la puerta contigua.

Severus tardó un rato en abrir, y cuando lo hizo, estaba también en vuelto en una gran toalla verde musgo. Su cabello húmedo brillaba, y algunas gotas se deslizaban por sus hombros.

-¿Tú también te has quedado sin agua?- dijo un Harry lleno de espuma, temblando de frío. Parecía un cucurucho de helado de vainilla cubierto de deliciosas claras batidas a punto de nieve.

-¿Pero... qué tonterías...?- preguntó Snape, enarcando las cejas.

Entonces comprendió, y se echó a reír.

-Harry, esta es la típica broma de Flitwick y Ellytis para profesores novatos. Lo hacen cada vez que hay nuevos... - Severus estaba disfrutando visiblemente con la situación.- ¿Debería dejarte pasar a mi cuarto de baño y terminar de ducharte, o luego me reprocharán que les estropeara la broma?

-P...p...por favor...- suplicó Harry, tiritando como un apetitoso merengue.

Severus se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Harry. Este notó el maravilloso perfume de sándalo y almizcle que desprendían los vapores calientes que envolvían a Severus, y se introdujo rápidamente en la ducha de su compañero, aliviado por poder quitarse de una vez tanto jabón.

Terminó de ducharse y salió de la ducha... una mano procedente de fuera del cuarto de baño le tendía una esponjosa toalla seca, también de color musgo.

-Gracias... - murmuró Harry mientras se secaba, y observaba el cuarto de baño de Severus. La verdad era que no se parecía a lo que Harry hubiera podido esperar: era una amplia sala con el suelo de hierba natural, muy agradable a los pies, y las paredes, de mármol verde, estaban llenas de estanterías en las que se alineaban los perfumes, esencias, cremas... En realidad, nada de extrañar en un profesor de pociones, si se pensaba. "Así que por eso Snape huele tan bien... un momento, ¿tan bien?"

-¿Te das prisa, Potter? Yo de ti me vestiría rápidamente si no quieres perderte el desayuno. Hay pastel de mantequilla.

Harry salió, envuelto en la toalla de Severus. Este ya se había vestido, pero aún no se había puesto la capa, y su aspecto, llevando sólo la camisa negra y los pantalones de paño era... casi humano.

-Muchas gracias, Severus...- dijo Harry mientras regresaba a su habitación-. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que hay pastel de mantequilla? No sabía que hubiera una planificación.

-No la hay-, respondió Snape, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Pero puedo olerlo desde aquí

...oooOOOooo...

El pastel de mantequilla estaba delicioso... se fundía al contacto con el tenedor, y se abría expandiendo un aroma a dorada crema de leche... Harry ya estaba terminando su segunda ración.

-Y bien, Potter, ¿cómo van las clases? Supongo que la tarea de enseñar debe de ser pan comido para alguien como tú.

Pero Harry sentía la ironía de esas palabras.

-Severus, no puedo decirte que me va estupendamente, como sabes porque hace sólo dos días te pedí consejo. Pero confío en ir mejorando según pase el tiempo.

Severus se quedó tan sorprendido de la sinceridad del Gryffindor que se saltó su turno de comentario sarcástico.

-Hoy tengo a los alumnos de séptimo. Espero que sean más adultos y maduros que los demás...- dijo Harry como para sí mismo.

Severus contuvo una sonrisa pérfida.

...oooOOOooo...

Las presentaciones habían fracasado estrepitosamente, así que Harry se llevó una lista de los alumnos con fotografías... bueno, de las alumnas. Aquella clase de séptimo era mayoritariamente femenina. "Espero que no empiecen como las de quinto..." se dijo el chico. Y se prometió a sí mismo ser más firme, pero de verdad. Estaba deseando empezar... Siempre le habían estimulado los retos.

Cuando las alumnas entraron, ligeramente tarde, les estaba esperando un Potter con el ceño fruncido.

-Espero que esta sea la última clase del curso que se produce este retraso generalizado. Saquen sus plumas: vamos a hacer un examen de nivel.

Harry se felicitó a sí mismo por su tono duro, que no pareció extrañar en absoluto a las alumnas. Estas obedecieron en silencio.

"Lo estoy consiguiendo" se felicitó el profesor Potter. "Claro, esta firmeza es lo que se espera de un profesor".

Con la misma voz seria e inflexible, Harry les dictó algunas preguntas sobre las artes oscuras. Después recogió las hojas y dictó un tema sobre las banshees: la mayor parte de las chicas tomaron apuntes, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que las Slytherin no mostraban un verdadero interés.

-Perdone, señorita...- Harry consultó su lista- Naleh... Naleh de Nimrod, ¿no es así?

La chica de piel muy pálida le miró como si Harry no supiera con quién estaba hablando. Era evidente su porte aristocrático y oscuro.

-Sí, Señor, ese es mi apellido.

-¿Por qué no está usted tomando a puntes?

Los pendientes de perlas de la chica destellaron al decir:

-No hemos llegado hasta este curso superior para tratar de las banshees, profesor.

-Ni para que nos cuenten historias de veelas- dijo una Slytherin de nariz respingona con tres pequeñas pecas bajo el ojo izquierdo, que en la ficha aparecía bajo el nombre de Erika.

-Ni de pixies- completó Chiquinquirá, la rubia prefecta novia de George o Fred.

-Ni de hombres lobo- añadió Sabry, la prefecta rubia novia de Fred o George.

-Tampoco para enfrentarnos con boggarts, profesor-, volvió a intervenir Erika, provocando la hilaridad de la clase. Todos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Según la ficha, la chica era realmente sobresaliente en pociones. Digna de su casa, pensó Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no enfadarse. Todas las chicas se habían callado, y esperaban la reacción de Harry, no tanto como si temieran que les quitara cien puntos como para observarle, ponerle a prueba. Pero el profesor Potter supo controlarse.

Harry miró a la clase, como indagando su opinión. Quizá con este grupo en concreto no hubiera estado de más una pequeña charla acerca del nivel... una Gryffindor con insignia de prefecta pedía la palabra.

-¿Señorita...?

-Irene González, Profesor. Creo que es justo que le informe de que en la casa de Slytherin existe un grupo de refuerzo para la Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Pues no sé de qué pretenden defenderse... ¿de ellos mismos?- chistó otra impetuosa Gryffindor, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes.

-No veo la necesidad de ese tipo de bromas, querida Shitsa- la interrumpió una Slytherin de pelo negro muy corto y muy revuelto-. No nos provoques si no quieres ser provocada.

Harry consultó su ficha: esta última serpiente se llamaba Samantha Bane, y tenía un excelente expediente. Y su comentario había sido pronunciado con una voz tan tranquila que no podía ser considerado una amenaza.

-Está bien, señoritas, calma- Harry poso orden copiándole el tomo de voz a Mac Gonagall-. ¿Y puedo preguntar quién se encarga de impartir ese "grupo de refuerzo" en Slytherin?

-¿Quién va a ser? Severus Snape, por supuesto.

Se hizo un silencio. La que había hablado era una estudiante con una larga melena color miel, cuyas mejillas enrojecieron en cuanto pronunció el nombre del jefe de su casa. Todas las demás Slytherins sonreían con complicidad: estaba claro que a Anna Rickman le gustaba Snape.

Se terminó la clase. Pero antes de irse, una de las Slytherin, que no había hablado, se acercó a Harry. Parecía muy tímida. Tenía el pelo liso y castaño, y unos ojos color avellana.

-Profesor... no todos los alumnos de Slytherin seguimos las clases del profesor Snape. Me llamo Lilith Shinoda, profesor, y yo prefiero la manera de explicar que tiene usted.

La chica se dio la vuelta, muy cortada, y salió corriendo.

"Vaya", pensó Harry, "Qué chica más tímida".

Pero se alegró de sus palabras. Sentía que cada vez lo iba haciendo mejor. ¿Pero qué era eso de andar compitiendo con Severus en su propia asignatura? Era como si Harry se ponía a enseñar pociones... bueno, quizá no exactamente.

...oooOOOooo...

Al salir de la clase, una pandilla de chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor se fueron a la sauna, saltándose adivinación. En realidad sólo habían cogido ese curso para disfrutar de horas libres. Eran cuatro: Shitsa, Irene, Hyya y Marla. Se conocían desde primero, y habían sido amigas inseparables desde entonces.

-Chicas, ¿Qué os parece el nuevo profesor?- preguntó Marla.

-Bueno, no es tan payaso como nos habían dicho, ¿verdad? A mí me ha caído bien- dijo Irene.

-Sí, ya hemos visto el cable que le has echado, guapa... a ver si va a ser que te "cae" demasiado bien...- recalcó Shitsa, impetuosamente.- Hay que reconocer que el chico está potente, ¿no?

-No está mal. Se le nota el buscador en su exterior- señaló Hyya-. Pero además no parece nada creído, ¿verdad? Una se espera de todo cuando le dicen que va a conocer al gran Harry Potter.

-Pues a mí me ha dado un poco de pena. Se nota que no tiene mucha experiencia y que lo pasa mal- apuntó Marla.

-Bueno, pues que aprenda. Pero me temo que nosotras vamos a ayudarle, ¿verdad?

Hyya se encontró con las miradas cómplices de las otras tres.

-¡Una nueva misión para las leonas de Gryffindor!

...oooOOOooo...

Severus regresaba del bosque prohibido, donde había estado persiguiendo frenéticamente al gavilano estrellado, sin conseguir cazarlo. Agotado, llega a la cabaña del semi-gigante.

-¡Severus! ¿Vienes del bosque? No deberías ir solo...- una sincera preocupación se escapaba por la boca del grandullón-. Pasa, pasa...

Snape entró en la cabaña, encontrando allí a Harry Potter.

-¿Qué tal la caza, Severus?- preguntó el joven, con un ligerísimo poso de malicia.

-No muy bien, la verdad- gruñó el mago de negro. – He vuelto a ver a ese maldito gavilano, y ha estado jugando conmigo por todo el bosque.

-¿Cerveza o whisky?

-Hagrid, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Te crees que aún soy un cachorro, como Potter?

-Yo también estoy tomando whisky, Severus- replicó el profesor de Defensa.

-Entonces uno doble. No voy a consentir que este aprendiz beba más que yo.

-Tendrá que ser triple, en ese caso- volvió a intervenir el joven, burlón. En sus ojos podía verse que el alcohol ya estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

...oooOOOooo...

En la sala común de Ravenclaw, que no era otra cosa que una gran biblioteca, un grupo de chicas de quinto y sexto hablaban sobre política internacional, relativismo cultural y la influencia de la lingüística comparada en las crisis diplomáticas. Es lo malo de ser ravenclaw: hay que saber un poco de todo, si no quieres que te dejen en ridículo a la mínima ocasión. Pero, poco a poco, según se fue yendo la gente a dormir, la conversación fue degenerando hacio otro tipo de temas: los chicos.

-Ese profesor de vuelo... es demasiado guapo- suspiró Peggy Cannon, haciendo pestañear sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Sí, no está mal- reconoció Katina Fanel-. Como tampoco lo está el de Defensa... ¡Viva el quidditch que ha modelado sus cuerpos como si fuera Rodin!

-Chicas, sois bastante prosaicas. Deberíais fijaros en algo más que el cuerpo de los hombres... o de lo que sea- corrigió a tiempo Nevi-. No hay que juzgar un libro por sus tapas.

Azalea Duckett estaba repasando unas fotos recientemente tomadas.

-Sí, Nevi, pero es que hay algunas tapas que son verdaderas obras de arte... mirad.

Repartió una serie de imágenes tomadas a escondidas durante las clases. Eran fotos mágicas de excelente calidad artística, pero todas reflejaban los rostros de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts.

-Desde luego...- dijo Nevi.

-Nevi, estamos llenas de hormonas, como tú deberías encontrarte también- le señaló Katina. - Déjanos disfrutar de este dulce e irrepetible momento de nuestra vida. Vamos a votar el mejor perfil, ¿vale?

-¿Puedo participar?- pidió Selene.

-No, de eso nada. Siempre falseas la investigación porque votas a los más feos pretextando que tiene encantos ocultos. No, hay que ser hetero para jugar. Pero puedes hacer el recuento de puntos.

Selene se resignó. De todas formas, ella no necesitaba votaciones para tener muy claro que la persona más atractiva del colegio, a pesar de ser hija de una pésima profesora, era Sibyl, de Slytherin. Clavadita a Emma Thompson de joven.

...oooOOOooo...

Ya llevaban un par de copas, y cada una de ellas valía al menos por dos. Hagrid había ido a Hogsmeade a comprar más licor, y a las cocinas a robas algo para comer. Realmente, era un pozo sin fondo.

-Por cierto, Potter, se me ha olvidado preguntarte qué tal tu día.

-Mucho mejor, Severus. No me queda más remedio que ir aprendiendo.

-Me alegro. Aunque te advierto que es un proceso lento...- susurró malévolo el profesor de pociones.

-Estoy seguro de que me he enfrentado a cosas peores- dijo Harry, desafiante.

-Pobrecito, pobrecito Potter- se burló Severus, haciéndole hervir la sangre.

Con la euforia del licor, Harry se desnudó el brazo derecho, hasta el codo.

-Esta estrella me la hizo un fuego cruzado entre Bellatrix y Neville en la batalla del ministerio... esta otra cicatriz es el resultado de una cuchillada en el callejón Diagón.

-Rasguños, Potter. Mira esto.

Snape desabotonó su capa, y luego su camisa, dejando ver su pecho, que parecía un mapa hecho por cuchillas en su carne.

-Estas son las marcas físicas de las pequeñas sesiones de entrenamiento a las que nos sometía Voldemort. Sólo las físicas- puntualizó, con un tono de voz que le heló a Harry la sangre en las venas-. Y esto-, añadió, descubriéndose hasta el hombro, donde tenía una marca azul oscuro dibujada por venas rotas- es el resultado de un paseíto a transilvania. Tuve que enfrentarme a tres vampiras sedientas de sangre. Menos mal que no tenía una época en la que me afectaran mucho sus encantos...

Pero Harry, con su competitivo espíritu Gryffindoriano, ya se había quitado una manga de la camisa, sin preguntarse qué pudieran significar las últimas palabras de Severus.

-No me dirás que esto es un rasguño...- dijo, mostrando un agujero de bala.

Severus lo examinó con interés. Había un orificio de entrada y otro de salida.

-¿Una bala muggle?

-De ametralladora. Fue cuando aquellos terroristas de Michigan intentaron robar la Tabla Ínclita del museo de Londres.

-Bueno, pues _esto_ es una bala mágica- replicó Severus, quitándose una bota y levantando su pantalón.

Harry vio un espantoso agujero que parecía hundirse en el gemelo de Severus. No había agujero de salida.

-¿Cómo la sacaron?- preguntó Harry, un poco impresionado.

-No la sacaron- murmuró secamente Severus-. Las balas mágicas se instalan en tu carne y echan raíces de metal, ¿dónde has estudiado que no sabes eso?

De repente, los ojos de Snape brillaron con ferocidad, o quizá con algo más, mirando por un instante al chico, que tomó otro gran trago de Whiskey. La herida de Severus era impresionante, y Harry no podía imaginarse el dolor de semejante disparo, pero el león no iba a quedarse tan fácilmente fuera de concurso. Se quitó los pantalones, con prisa por presumir, sin darse cuenta de una extraña mirada en los ojos negros del profesor de pociones.

A lo largo de su musculoso pero esbelto muslo izquierdo había dibujadas tres líneas, perfectamente rectas, pero muy largas y profundas.

-Mira estas. El tercer año de entrenamiento nos requirieron para una misión contra hombres lobo. Uno de ellos consiguió desgarrarme la pierna, y perdí casi un litro de sangre sin desmayarme- anunció.

-¿Un litro? A mí me sacaron dos cuando me hicieron esto.

Severus se despojó completamente de su capa y su camisa, quedándose en pantalones, y le mostró a Harry la Marca Tenebrosa. Estaba muy abajo en su espalda, y se trataba de un agujero en su carne de un centímetro de profundidad, dibujando los ojos rasgados de Voldemort.

-Desgraciadamente, yo no puedo presumir de no haber perdido la consciencia. La anestesia no era algo de lo que Voldemort se acordara, en general.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. La marca era una excavación, una escultura en la carne. Por Morgana, ¿cómo demonios la habrían hecho...?

-¿Puedo... tocarla?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la siento...- dijo Severus, casi con nostalgia-. Tócala si quieres.

Harry puso un dedo en el hueco interior de uno de los dos grandes ojos. La piel allí era muy fina y frágil, por haber sufrido las más terribles castigos, y haber ardido al rojo vivo tantas veces. Tocarla era como adentrarse dentro de Severus... qué sensación más extraña... pero después de todo, no dejaba de ser un hueco en su cuerpo... El profesor de pociones permanecía impasible, como si no sintiera esa exploración de la más profunda de sus cicatrices.

-Está... fría- murmuró Harry, sorprendido.

-Bueno, lo prefiero al fuego, puedes creerme.

El resto de la espalda de Severus estaba surcado por muchas otras cicatrices y señales de todo tipo, rectas y curvas, con todos los grados de profundidad, cruzadas entre sí. Pero esos dibujos no hacían sino embellecer una ya de por sí impresionante espalda, de hombros anchos y fuertes y un torso firme, como esculpido en piedra.

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba agachado, sin pantalones y con sólo media camisa, acariciando la cicatriz de un Snape con el torno desnudo y una sola bota, y lo que es peor, admirando su espalda. Un súbito enrojecimiento le subió al rostro, y de repente se sintió muy despejado, como si su mente intentara neutralizar a toda costa las inhibiciones del alcohol.

Se pudo de pie bruscamente, atolondradamente, estando a punto de caer (menos mal que Severus le sujetó), y comenzó a recoger sus cosas a toda prisa.

-Bueno... es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya...

Severus le miraba atentamente. No se le escapó el súbito rubor de las suaves mejillas de Harry.

-Se lo diré a Hagrid. Hasta mañana, entonces- se despidió Severus, manteniendo su dignidad imperturbable, y es más, aumentada, con su torso desnudo.

-Buenas... noches- musitó el Profesor Potter antes de escabullirse como un conejito.

Lenta, muy lentamente, una sonrisa maligna empezó a rizar las esquinas de la boca de Snape.

......oooOOOooo......

Bien, bien, bien... así están las cosas en Hogwarts.

Espero haber sacado ya a todo el mundo... si no es así, por favor, que me sea comunicado mediante review. Soy un desastre con las bases de datos, no se lo pueden ustedes imaginar.

Respecto del pobre Harry, que sepan ustedes que todo lo que le manipula Dumbledore no es nada comparado con lo que le voy a hacer hacer yo... (Carcajada diabólica).

BesssoSssssssenpárrssssellll...


	7. Un plan retorcido

Ya era jueves. Harry se despertó un poco más animado que en días anteriores: seguramente, había tenido un buen sueño del que no se acordaba. Además, la ducha funcionaba, el desayuno fue delicioso, e incluso Estela compartió su conversación entre Oliver y él durante el desayuno, para variar, liberándolo de tener que mirar a Snape. Harry se sentía ligeramente incómodo en su presencia, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior: había visto más de Snape que lo necesario.

Y además, tenía la horrorosa sospechaba de que en su sueño de esa noche, de alguna manera, habían aparecido algunas cicatrices extrañamente apetecibles...

...oooOOOooo...

El grupo de refuerzo _contra_ las artes oscuras de Slytherin trabajaba en silencio. Las chicas y chicos se concentraban al máximo, sabiendo que Severus no les toleraba ni siquiera a ellos que su atención no fuera total y silenciosa. Ese día estaban aprendiendo cómo fabricar un pensadero: era una labor ardua y endemoniadamente complicada. La lista de conjuros llenaba una pared, ya que había que hechizar el extraño metal con trece fórmulas diferentes mientras estaba bañado en suero dendrital.

Era una labor que requería alta concentración... y sin embargo, el profesor de pociones no estaba todo lo concentrado que solía.

Algo... algo en cierta persona que volvía a estar cerca después de cierto tiempo le perturbaba, le distraía, le ocupaba la cabeza...

"Basta", se dijo a sí mismo, y siguió explicando.

...oooOOOooo...

¿Era posible que sólo hubiera pasado un día? Harry no se lo podía creer. Estaba tan agotado que no podía con su cuerpo. Una alumna de segundo había fingido desmayarse sólo para que la llevara en brazos hasta la enfermería, otra había intentado que le firmara un acta matrimonial diciendo que sólo quería un autógrafo, una de esas provocativas Slytherin de quinto había chocado "por accidente" con él en el pasillo, tirándole todos los libros, una de las clases había hecho huelga porque querían practicar con "boggarts", cosa a lo que Harry no estaba dispuesto después de lo que pasó con Nereida Hooper, otra había sido un grupo mayoritariamente Hufflepuff que ni siquiera parecían escucharle y no tenían el más mínimo interés, y en la tercera Harry se había equivocado en una fecha, y una sabihonda se lo había hecho notar, con lo cual ya nadie tomó en serio el resto de la explicación. Había recibido tres cartas de amor y cinco con todo tipo de insultos, y además, un grupo de chicos de tercero de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor le habían pedido que reanudara el club de duelo y se habían puesto muy tristes cuando les había dicho que no... para clubes estaba él.

Harry se sumergió en la bañera hasta las orejas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por relajarse y liberar su mente. Quería dejarla completamente en blanco...

De pronto, empezó a sonar una música lejana, sutil, muy parecida al canto de un pájaro, pero más fluida y melodiosa... era justo lo que el profesor Potter necesitaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese sonido leve y mágico,

Estaba tan a gusto que se quedó dormido en la bañera, con lo cual casi se ahoga para rematar el día.

...oooOOOooo...

El desayuno del viernes habría sido mejor si no hubiera recibido la carta de Cho.

"_Cariñito:_

_Voy a verte un par de días. Llegaré el domingo y me iré el martes._

_¿Por qué no me has escrito? Estaba empezando a preocuparme._

_Tu amorcito que te adora aunque no la escribas, _

_Cho"_

Harry no dejó que la lechuza se marchara, y rápidamente, por detrás de la carta, escribió la respuesta:

"_Querida Cho, _

_no estoy nada seguro que venir a Hogwarts sea una buena idea, por ahora. Acabo de empezar aquí, y estoy bastante liado. _

_Te escribiré lo más pronto posible, _

_Muchos besos, _

_Harry" _

Era extraño. Debería estar ansioso por contar con la compañía de Cho, pero no era así. La idea de tenerla en Hogwarts no le resultaba agradable, y no acababa de saber por qué.

-¿Problemas conyugales, Potter?- dijo esa voz semejante al terciopelo. La espina vertebral de Harry se estremeció con ese profundo sonido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se asustó Harry, para corregirse luego-. Quiero decir no, claro que no...

-Has respondido demasiado rápido, como si estuviera inquieto. Y la carta que has recibido llevaba el perfume que la señorita Chang usa desde segundo- aclaró Snape, disfrutando del apuro de Harry.

Harry tragó saliva. El día anterior había sido horrible, y el presente no tenía pinta de ir a mejorar. Su primera clase era un horroroso grupo de segundo con Slytherins y ravenclaws que tenían fama de llevarse a matar.

...oooOOOooo...

Dumbledore entró justo a tiempo. Un segundo más y Harry se habría puesto a gritar, perdiendo completamente el control de la situación (que no de los alumnos, porque nunca lo había tenido). Pero eso no sucedió.

-Buenos días... el profesor Potter ya os habrá dicho que hoy voy a venir a daros una pequeña charla sobre las artes oscuras. Así que, para que me podáis escuchar bien, ya que yo soy un poco viejo y mi voz ya no es tan fuerte, sentaos en círculo en el suelo, así... muy bien.

Los de primero, ordenadamente y en silencio, obedecieron a las palabras mágicamente calmantes de Dumbledore.

-Te he traído la capa de invisibilidad-, le dijo Dumbledore a Harry sin que lo oyeran los alumnos-, por si te interesa visitar otras clases esta mañana. Yo me encargo de las tuyas hasta la comida.

Harry mostró su gratitud con una mirada elocuente. Esa estupendo verse libre de pronto de semejantes bestias...

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y fue a investigar.

Primero se metió en una clase de Mac Gonagall: estaba con un grupo horrendo de segundo, mezcla de Hufflepuff y unos Gryffindor especialmente revoltosos, pero en el aula había un silencio total. "¿Cómo es posible que estos animalillos estén así de quietos y aplicados? Si hasta parecen alumnos. ¿cómo lo hace?", se preguntaba Harry. Mac Gonagall no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo para mantener el orden, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que en su voz siempre había cierto tono de advertencia. Las líneas que podían cruzarse o no, con Macgonagall, estaban muy claras. "Pero conmigo no es así", se dijo Harry con pesar. "A veces permito ciertas cosas que no debería, y luego me arrepiento, y por eso descubren que no tengo las cosas claras".

Harry suspiró, y siguió caminando, bajando cada vez más escaleras. Se introdujo en la mazmorra donde Severus enseñaba pociones. La clase estaba en silencio total. Y eso que se trataba del grupo de quinto donde estaban las Slytherin de la minifalda y el escote, esas tan seguras de sí mismas. Frente a Severus, se comportaban tan respetuosamente que parecían del siglo pasado. Y ni una palabra de más, por no hablar de las golosinas. Harry sonrió imaginando el castigo que Severus podría imponer si alguien lamía en su presencia...

Así que no eran las nuevas generaciones las que habían cambiado, porque en las clases con Mac Gonagall y Snape no se oía ni una mosca, como siempre.

Harry ya había visto suficiente. Derrotado y deprimido, volvió a su habitación. Menos mal que tenía una botella de emergencia.

...oooOOOooo...

Severus Snape notó que un esqueleto de dragón colgado del techo se movía ligeramente, como si lo hubieran rozado al pasar.

"Parece que el Profesor Potter echa de menos sus tiempos de estudiante..." pensó. "¿Por qué habrá venido?".

Le ponía nervioso tener que estar pendiente de Potter mientras daba su clase. Así que decidió asegurarse de que la situación no se repitiera... sí, le daría a Harry una lección que por fin iba a entrar en su cabeza.

Severus entró en el almacén de materias y escogió unos nuevos ingredientes para la clase siguiente. Cambio de planes...

...oooOOOooo...

Las alumnas de séptimo entraron en el aula de pociones, con total silencio y reverencia las de Slytherin, con total silencio y cara de resignación las de Gryffindor.

-La poción que van a _intentar_ hacer hoy está fuera del programa. La he escogido porque desarrolla ciertos interesantes procedimientos de decocción y filtrado que de otro modo no practicaríamos. Se trata de una pomada con características muy peculiares... pero ya que podrían querer utilizarla en su propio beneficio, no les diré para qué sirve. Empecemos.

Siete chicas de Slytherin parecían muy interesadas por las cualidades de la poción secreta... al mismo tiempo, cuatro alumnas de Gryffindor que las observaban se miraron sospechosamente entre sí: esa poción misteriosa no presagiaba nada bueno...

-Me parece que vamos a tener que investigar un poco- dijo Marla.

Irene y Shitsa asintieron con la cabeza.

-Esta noche, después de la cena, las seguiremos...- susurró Hyya-. ¿Estás preparada, Shitsa?

Esta asintió con la cabeza. Shitsa tenía la capacidad de ver quince minutos de futuro. Así que, con ella, era muy fácil segur o espiar a la gente, ya que siempre se sabía cuándo iban a moverse, y podían abandonar el lugar quince minutos antes que los espiados, sin miedo a ser encontradas.

Las siete Slytherins, ajenas a estas maquinaciones, también formaban su propio plan...

Snape sonreía. Sabía perfectamente que decir esas palabras misteriosas era la manera más eficaz de que las Slytherin buscaran la utilidad de la poción, y la utilizaran... y tenía una idea muy aproximada sobre quién iba a ser su victima...

...oooOOOooo...

-No, por supuesto que no eres un mal profesor.

Mac Gonagall había interceptado a Harry mientras este vagaba melancólicamente por los pasillos, había adivinado lo que le ocurría, y se lo había llevado a su despacho, lleno de pájaros exóticos.

-Esta profesión sólo puede aprenderse así, Harry: equivocándose. No se puede practicar con monigotes de madera, ni con fantasmas: no existen simuladores de clases. El primer año, es duro, el segundo va mucho mejor, y al tercero ya se es un buen profesor; es lo mismo con todo el mundo. Además, estoy segura de que no lo estás haciendo tan mal como crees... Confía más en ti mismo. Ah... Y otra cosa...

Harry levantó la cabeza, interrogante. Las palabras de Mac Gonagall le hacían sentir un poco mejor, pero no mucho...

-No te compares con nadie más que contigo mismo.

...oooOOOooo...

Era ya de noche. Siete chicas de septimo habían conseguido burlar a Filch, mediante el sistema de sembrar ciertos pasillos alejados con hormonas de gato para volver loca a la gata del conserje, la "Señorita Norris 2", y estaban en la sección de libros prohibidos de la biblioteca.

Lo que les había dicho, o mejor, lo que no les había dicho Snape, había despertado su curiosidad. Al terminar la clase, y después de darle una parte a Snape para que las evaluara, disponían de siete frascos de pomada rosácea e irisada, pero no sabían par qué podían utilizarla... Habían planteado la posibilidad de probarla en alguna de ellas, pero ninguna quería servir de conejillo de indias. Así que estaban buscando entre libros polvorientos y pesados grimorios.

-¿Qué tal por ese libro? Aquí no encuentro nada. Susurró Lilith.

-Yo tampoco...- contestó Chiquinquirá-, y además este libro me está soplando a la cara.

-Ya, el mío se ha vuelto muy frío al tocarlo. Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de poción será?-preguntó Samantha Bane en voz muy baja.

-Claro, conocer el tipo de poción nos avanzaría mucho- dijo Naleh de Nimrod.

-Yo solo puedo precisar, por el tipo de procedimientos que hemos empleado, que seguramente se trataba de un preparado de finales del quince o principios del dieciséis.

-Erika, estudias demasiado... a veces me das miedo- se rió Chiquinquirá, mientras masticaba un chicle que parecía dar puñetazos y patadas dentro de su boca.

-Si era algo que Snape no podía decir en clase, es que se trataba de algo prohibido... o sexual, o ambas cosas a la vez- dijo Anna Rickman, volviendo a ruborizarse.

-¡Qué más quisieras tú!- se rió Sabry.

-Pues yo creo que tiene razón. Sospecho que el profesor Snape nos ha intentado dar un arma para algo... y las pociones cuyos efectos pasa más desapercibidos son las de tipo amoroso. Nadie va a la enfermería a quejarse de los síntomas- explicó Erika, para alivio de Anna.

-Creo que tienes razón- murmuró lentamente Naleh, con su voz aristocrática-. Voy a buscar en la sección de pociones eróticas.

Varias hicieron lo mismo. No pasaba nada por intentarlo...

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Erika, al cabo de un rato-. Aquí está.

Las siete amigas se reunieron alrededor de Erika, para leer el viejísimo libro, que tenía el tamaño de una mesa pequeña.

"Piel de ópalo

Es aquesta una pocion grandemente util. Servira para que aquel que la reciba en su piel enferme de ardientes deseos por unas pocas horas, llegando a cometer todo tipo de divertidos disparates, para solaz y distraimiento de quienes lo vean actuar ansí. Tan bien sirve para descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona, ya que aquesta pocion no face desear cual quiera, mas solo a la persona amada".

A continuación, estaba la receta exacta que Snape les había hecho confeccionar.

-¡Genial! Un bálsamo para enfermar de deseo! ¡Es lo mejor que he oído nunca! Además, nunca nos descubrirán. Nuestra victima pensará que le ha dado un ataque hormonal, e intentará disimularlo como sea sin quejarse... ¡será divertidísimo!

-Bueno, pero el caso es que aún no tenemos víctima...- dijo Samantha-. ¿A quién sería más divertido ver en esa situación.

Sabry, Chiquinquirá y Naleh la miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Es que no está claro?- preguntaron las gemelas a la vez.

-¿Quién puede ser más cómico que el inocente y pardillo nuevo profesor?

-Chicas, olvidáis un detalle. Hay que administrar la poción por vía cutánea. ¿Quién se la va a untar a Potter?- puntualizó Erika.

Pero las Santillán y Naleh ya estaban saboreando la diversión, y no querían pensar en detalles.

-Oye, Lilith, tú que estudias historia, ¿ese Potter no fue buscador de Quidditch?- preguntó Anna.

-Pues sí-, respondió esta-. Pero no sé qué tiene que ver...

-Chicas, me parece que tengo un plan- murmuró Anna, un poco tímidamente, pero con una sonrisa pícara.

...oooOOOooo...

Muy cerca, cuatro alumnas de séptimo año de la casa rival escuchaban atentamente el plan. Quince minutos antes del final de la conversación, abandonaron lentamente la biblioteca.

......oooOOOooo......

Sarhaliene, perdona... no me acordaba de que te puse en primero y esos aún no salen hasta el capítulo del lunes (en la historia). Pero te prometo una buena intervención...

Keny Black: lo mismo digo. Saldrás dentro de dos capítulos... ¿es este el nombre que quieres para tu personaje?

b-neko: necesito un nombre para tu personaje...

OlgaxTomFelton: sales en el siguiente capítulo, jugando al Quidditch.

Salazar Lestrange: Buena idea, ya ves que se va planteando... Ay, qué pícaras Slytherinas...

yukinajaganashi: lo siento mucho, pero no puedo desarrollar tantos personajes... los nombraré de vez en cuando, ya has visto que la familia está, pero es que si cada uno me pide tres o cuatro personajes, no acabaría nunca... ¿Por qué no desarrollas tú una historia con todos ellos? Animo...

Ignorante: la relación de este Severus con Hagrid no me parece forzada. Es un tipo más activo que el de Rowling, un poco más humano y relajado, y es normal que se acerque al profesor con quien más cosas en común tiene durante el tiempo libre: el bosque, los pájaros, la bebida... Snape aprecia verdaderamente estar con alguien tan transparente, en quien se puede confiar al cien por cien, después de una vida rodeado de mentiras y espionajes, sin poder bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

En cuanto a Hagrid, además del hecho de que confía y cuenta con Snape porque Dumbledore lo hace, aprecia compartir con Severus esas actividades masculinas, que no podría realizar con ningún otro profesor (excepto con Hooch que ya se fue). Y le hace sentir muy bien que un erudito como Snape le trate como a un igual.

Proximo capítulo: la broma de las slytherins, partido de Quidditch, Cho desembarca en Hogwarts... no puedo decir más.

BesoSalamanders


	8. Un partido caliente

-¡Harry! Despierta, tío, vamos... ¡Arriba!

Unas manos le estaban agitando... Harry fue expulsado traumáticamente de su sueño reparador y oyó la voz de Oliver, gritando angustiado.

-¡Venga, tío! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Harry buscó las gafas a tientas y se las puso.

-Oliver... es muy pronto... ¿y qué haces en mi habitación?

-Ha pasado una cosa horrible para el equipo... te necesitamos...

En la mirada de Oliver había angustia y desesperación.

-Vale, vale... ya voy.

Harry se levantó, tambaleándose, y se enfundó en unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde, su color favorito.

Oliver le condujo corriendo hasta el ala hospitalaria. Una vez dentro, encontraron a Poppy muy ocupada con una pobre chica de pequitas, que tenía las coletas deshechas.

-Es Sarah Freewood, nuestra buscadora... y hoy es el primer partido...- dijo Oliver, muy estresado.

-Lo importante no es el partido, señor Wood, sino la salud de esta señorita...- murmuró con desaprobación la enfermera jefe.

-Pero... ¿qué le ocurre? –preguntó Harry.

Sarah estaba muy pálida, como Ron cuando le hechizaron para sacar babosas por la boca. Sólo que de la boca de Sarah no salía absolutamente nada:

-Tiene dañado el oído interno, con lo que carece de sentido del equilibrio. Además, tiene episodios de náusea, vértigo y jaqueca

-¿Cómo puede haber sucedido?- preguntó Harry.

-Bastaría con una mala caída...- respondió la enfermera.

-¡Si, hombre! Una caída... ¿Qué casualidad, no? La buscadora de Gryffindor con una lesión en el sentido del equilibrio justo el día del primer partido- exclamó Oliver.

-¡Shhhh!- susurró Poppy, enfadada-. Cálmese, Señor Wood.

-P-p-profesor...- dejó escapar Sarah.

Los tres rostros se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos. Pero Sarah miraba a Harry.

-Profesor Po...Potter, por favor... juegue en mi lugar.

Parecía que hablar le costaba un esfuerzo inmenso. Los ojos de la niña estaban al borde de las lágrimas...

-Era lo que quería pedirte, Harry...- murmuró Oliver un poco avergonzado.

-Ha...hágalo por mí... contra...

La chica no pudo continuar. Sus ojos se cerraron con una expresión de agudo dolor. Pero Harry entendió lo que quería decirle: _contra Slytherin_. _Contra los que me han hecho esto..._

Harry cogió la mano de la chica y esperó a que se calmara.

-Sí, Sarah. Jugaré. Pero ahora descansa, de acuerdo.

Oliver intentó disimular un grito de alegría.

...oooOOOooo...

Los vestuarios de Gryffindor estaban llenos de gente. Era el primer partido del año, y todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado; evidentemente, el hecho de que el famoso Harry Potter fuera a jugar de nuevo no era lo que menos expectación causaba. Pero Oliver se las arregló para echar a casi todo el mundo, excepto a los jugadores. Estos eran, además de la pobre Sarah, que estaba en la enfermería, los mellizos Toya y Kitiara Waylan (ella era golpeadora y él cazador), la hija de Charlie Weasley, Neko, que era guardiana, Olga Hernández, de sexto, también golpeadora y capitana del equipo, y las dos cazadoras de séptimo Hyya y Marla.

Oliver hizo callar a todos, y dijo:

-Ya sé que se supone que no debo estar de parte de ningún equipo, pero no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estoy con Gryffindor. Así que quiero que os preparéis de la mejor manera posible para el partido, que salgáis a ese campo con ganas de ganar, y que lo consigáis. No hace falta que os recuerde que hoy contáis con uno de los mejores buscadores que he visto.

El equipo empezó a murmurar, con excitación, pero Oliver los silenció con un gesto firme.

-Y ahora, a prepararse. Ya conocéis el proceso: tabla de ejercicios, ducha caliente, ducha fría, masaje y traje. Tenemos cuarenta minutos para todo, así que, rápido!

Las jugadoras se fueron por un lado y Harry y Toya por otro. Pero antes de separarse, Hyya se acercó a Harry, y le susurró "no deje que le toque nadie".

Harry se quedó un poco preocupado, y mientras realizaba los ejercicios rutinarios junto a Toya, pensaba. ¿Qué había querido decir? Le venían a la cabeza escenas de bludgers descontroladas, de golpeadores que no sólo le daban a las pelotas... "no deje que le toque nadie..."

Se dio las dos duchas rituales, una con agua muy caliente, y otra casi helada. Después de eso, se encontraba preparado para cualquier cosa...

Bueno, _casi_ cualquier cosa. En el vestuario estaba entrando Severus Snape, con un maletín de masajista.

...oooOOOooo...

-¡Lo conseguimos!- exclamó Samantha.- Hemos cambiado la crema de masajes del equipo de Gryffindor por la poción.

-A nosotras tampoco nos ha ido mal- susurró Naleh.

Erika se quedó pensativa. ¿No se habían pasado un poco con la buscadora? Después de todo, sólo era una niña... Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, pensó.

-Y ahora... a coger sitio para no perdernos nada del partido- dijo Naleh, con su voz aristocrática.

Las tres se miraron y rieron.

...oooOOOooo...

Severus Snape estaba en un dilema. No esperaba tener que ser él precisamente el masajista masculino de los equipos de Quiddicth, pero el encargado habitual había tenido un problema familiar. Severus se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que la loción tonificante habitual había sido sustituida por cierta poción que él conocía demasiado bien, dentro de un bote cuidadosamente etiquetado como "Gryffindor"... "Por Morgana", pensó, "atrapado en mi propia trampa."

Pero una extraña sed de venganza fue más fuerte que el sentido común.

...oooOOOooo...

"Que nadie me tocara..."

Harry decidió no pensar. Miraba las manos de Snape sobre la espalda de Toya (y, por cierto, qué manos tan eficaces eran esas cuando sobrevolaban la piel del chico... parecía que no habían hecho otra cosa en su vida).

"Quizá se refiriera a esto... pero si no puedo confiar en Severus, que me ha salvado la vida varias veces, no puedo confiar en nadie...", se auto convencía Harry. Luego volvió a decidir no pensar.

Se tumbó en la camilla, después de que Toya hubiera pasado por ella, y dejó la mente en blanco mientras sentía las alargadas manos de su colega aplicar una crema templada por su espalda, que, según iba siendo extendida, parecía cobrar temperatura... notó los hábiles dedos deshaciendo nudos, introduciéndose en los huecos entre los tendones, alisando los surcos de su carne, llevándose toda la tensión de su cuello.

Esas manos... Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en su cabeza se iban generando imágenes que respondían a los dibujos que Severus trazaba en su espalda, como suaves signos mágicos, runas calmantes, signos cabalísticos trazados en una carne tierna por un demonio de manos blancas...

-¡Harry!¡Date prisa, tío! ¡Estamos a punto de empezar!

La voz de Oliver sobresaltó al buscador, que se levantó de un salto y se enfundó en el uniforme de Quidditch que había usado en la universidad, en el que acababan de coser las insignias Gryffindorianas. Salio corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch, sintiendo una especie de nudo en el estómago... ardiente.

Severus se quedó solo en el vestuario, y procedió a ordenar y guardar las cremas... cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Al extender la crema sobre Potter, una parte de esta había pasado a él a través de sus manos.

No había antídoto. Así que lo único que podía hacer era retirarse a sus habitaciones hasta que se le pasara el efecto, si no quería hacer el ridículo...

Sin embargo, en el último momento cambió de dirección. Severus Snape no era dado a seguir sus impulsos ni a concederse caprichos, pero algo le hacía desear sobre todas las cosas ver ese partido de Quidditch.

...oooOOOooo...

Algo iba mal. Llevaban diez minutos de partido, y Harry era incapaz de concentrarse... era como si toda su ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, empapada en un líquido ardiente. Era como si su propio sudor se hubiera convertido en lava, en un elixir incandescente. Sentía temblar cada fibra de su cuerpo, y la vibración de la escoba no le ayudaba en absoluto a intentar calmarse. La snitch parecía darse cuenta de esta debilidad, y jugaba con él: se acercaba hasta rozarle la nariz, y luego salía despedida en una dirección inesperada. Harry la perseguía inútilmente, con sus reflejos disueltos por ese calor inexplicable.

Toya también lo estaba pasando mal, aunque se le notaba menos. Hacía todo lo posible por no mirar a las chicas, y se concentraba en marcar las zonas de defensa. Claro que la visión de una quaffle penetrando el aro no era le que más necesitaba, tampoco.

Por su parte, Severus Snape permanecía impasible, con la misma cara de siempre, y sus mismos gestos hieráticos y altaneros. Pero por dentro...

Por dentro sólo era capaz de pensar en la tersa y elástica espalda de Potter, en sus brazos perfectamente moldeados, en el suave olor que desprendía, en las gotas de agua fría que se deslizaban por sus cabellos húmedos, en sus mirada sin gafas al salir de la ducha, sólo tapado por una toalla...

No, decididamente, Severus no había esperado que la universidad hiciera _tanto_ por ningún estudiante.

Mientras tanto, Anna Rickman, desde el otro lado de la grada, le miraba a él, con ojitos amorosos.

...oooOOOooo...

Anna Rickman dejó de mirar a Severus y se volvió hacia sus tres amigas. Erika, Naleh y Samantha se peleaban por los prismáticos desde las gradas del público, pero no para ver a sus tres amigas que estaban jugando, Sabry, Chiquinquirá, y Lilith, sino para comprobar lo nervioso que estaba el nuevo profesor... era tan divertido verle ir de un lado para otro sin conseguir nada, con esa cara de apuro...

...oooOOOooo...

Shitsa e Irene estaban desesperadas, en las gradas de Gryffindor. De vez en cuando miraban a las Slytherins de septimo, y de vez en cuando se atrevían a dirigir sus ojos hacia el terrible papel que estaba jugando su profesor favorito.

-¿Pero es que Hyya y Marla no le han avisado? Mirale, parece que le han drogado...

-Sí, pero esta droga es la peor- respondió Irene.- Sobredosis de hormonas circulando a toda velocidad...

Las dos asintieron en silencio, con una mirada pesarosa.

...oooOOOooo...

Olga, la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, se acercó a Harry, asustada. Había esquivado una bludger furiosa de milagro, que hubiera podido hacerle mucho daño.

-¿Está usted bien profesor? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no, todo bien, gracias, es sólo que... hace cierto tiempo que no estoy tanto tiempo sobre una escoba.

Iban perdiendo por veinte puntos. Y en el público, sólo parecían oírse los gritos de alegría de Slytherin.

-No te preocupes, en seguida volveré a estar en plena forma- dijo Harry, muy poco convincente. Olga le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se alejó.

Entonces, de pronto, Harry volvió a ver la snitch dorada, y se lanzó en su persecución. "Sólo existe esa esfera", se repetía, intentando ignorar los síntomas de ebullición que estaba experimentando, y aprovechando la velocidad del viento en la cara para despejarse.

Pero la snitch estaba juguetona. Se acercó peligrosamente a la grada de los profesores, y la capa de Harry pasó rozando la nariz de Snape. Este detalle no contribuyó, decididamente, a mejorar el estado de ansiedad de ninguno de los dos. Harry sintió que un hormigueo se extendía por todo su cuerpo como un reguero de pólvora cuando se le prende fuego... y cada vez estaba más lejos de la Snitch.

De pronto, la joven buscadora de Slytherin llegó desde arriba, y atrapó la pelota dorada limpiamente.

El público estalló en aplausos y en gritos, y Harry descendió lentamente con la escoba hasta tocar el suelo.

Lo peor no eran los gritos hacia Slytherin: la buscadora era buena y había atrapado la snitch sin trampas. Lo peor era la sensación de derrota, de no tener el control sobre nada en su vida. ¿Sería esa la sensación de estar haciéndose viejo? No, lo peor era estar deshaciéndose de excitación y deseo desde que lo habían tocado los dedos de Snape ¿tan necesitado estaba, entonces, que un simple masaje lo ponía en ese estado?... Harry miró hacia arriba y vio a Severus, aplaudiendo, serio y perfecto como siempre.

De repente se acordó de algo...

Lo peor no eran todas esas cosas. Lo peor era que Cho llegaba mañana.

...oooOOOooo...

_Snape estaba dando clase, y Harry era de nuevo su alumno. Estaba intentando concentrarse en preparar su poción, pero era inútil, ya que el aura magnética de la presencia de Snape en el aula le envolvía por completo, impidiéndole casi respirar. El simple hecho de saber que el profesor, en uno de sus paseos, pudiera estar cerca de él, a su espalda... era más de lo que Harry podía soportar._

_-Potter. Susurró casi dulcemente una voz oscura, demasiado cerca de su cuello... un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espalda, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer una probeta, que se rompió._

_-¿Le he asustado, Potter?- susurró la voz grave del profesor en un tono aún más sensual-. Qué lástima... _

_Cinco..._

_Puntos..._

_Menos..._

_Para..._

_Gryffindor._

_Dejó caer así las palabras, lascivamente, de manera que Harry no podía hacer nada más que esperar la siguiente, colgado de esos labios crueles que el sabía tan cercanos. De repente, la habitación se llenó con el perfume de Snape. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Expectante. Tenso de deseo. _

_Sintió cómo el hombre se acercaba por el calor de su respiración, lenta y segura de si misma, rozándole el cuello hipersensible. Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido..._

_De repente, un par de fuertes brazos lo obligaron a darse la vuelta, y le robaron el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones, con un beso elástico y ferviente que moldeaba su boca y su voluntad. Harry sintió la lengua de Severus dentro de su boca, y todo él se redujo a un estado líquido, especialmente su cabeza. Era una sensación tan redonda y perfecta, la de estar atrapado por Severus, envuelto en él... sentir que orbitaba en torno al agujero negro más magnético del universo, sin otro deseo que el de caer finalmente atrapado por su gravedad infinita..._

El profesor Potter se despertó, de repente, entre sudores, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, y una abrumadora sensación de culpa e intenso placer mezclados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no amanecía bañado en su propia esencia.

-----------------------------oooOOOooo-------------------------------

Sarhaliene: ya ves que no estás en primero sino en segundo. Muac.


	9. Conspiraciones domingueras

El profesor Potter bajó muy tarde a desayunar el domingo. Se sentía doblemente mal porque lo que debería ser un día soleado se había convertido en una masa informe de tiempo gris, con nubarrones de tormenta rondando la cabeza de Harry como moscones fantasma. Intentó aferrarse a los únicos dos pensamientos alegres que se le ocurrieron: 1, que Snape no estaba en la mesa y ya debía haber desayunado, 2, que esa tarde Cho le traería su contrabajo. Lo había echado mucho de menos...

Oh, no, Cho... No se encontraba de humor para enfrentarse a sus reproches. Pero... ¿por qué no le hacía ilusión una visita de su novia, sino que sólo pensaba en su lado negativo? Definitivamente, no era su día. Y la cara de decepción de Oliver no ayudaba mucho.

-Buenos días, Harry, ¿cómo andas?- preguntó el profesor de vuelo, a pesar de todo, pero nada animado.

-Mejor, Oliver, gracias. No sé qué pudo pasarme...

Oliver no contestó, concentrado en sus cereales "muggle" hipervitaminados.

Harry, resignado, probó el café, pero tenía la cabeza tan ocupada en funestos y culpables pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su extraño sabor. Había soñado que tenía un contacto carnal con Severus Snape y eso lo había encendido más que nada en el mundo... no sólo eso, puesto que no se trataba exclusivamente de sexo... era aún peor... recordaba sus manos posadas en su espalda, y el temblor tan diferente a la excitación que eso provocó en él... esa sensación de querer pertenecer a ese hombre... y cómo se había comportado durante el partido... qué ridículo más espantoso, haberse dejado llevar como un adolescente... seguro que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta. El café estaba realmente espantoso... Oh, pero ese sueño... las imágenes no se le iban de la cabeza... esas manos... después de verlas tantas veces manejando los delicados ingredientes de las pociones... ¿cómo no imaginarse qué otras maravillosas artes y caricias podían proporcionar... Oh, no, noooo, ya estaba otra vez... un sudor frío invadió a Harry mientras se daba cuenta de la risa de Elyttis y Flitwick.

-Oh, Potter, ¡qué extraña expresión hay en tu rostro!

Los dos venerables catedráticos ya no disimulaban su risa: Harry pensó que su expresión de desconcierto debía de ser un poema. Menos mal que no había casi nadie en el comedor...

Flitwick se sujetaba la barriga de risa, coreado por Elyttis

-Ay...ay, chico... no sigas poniendo esa cara, me vas a matar de la risa...

-Después de todo sólo es una broma...- reía el profesor de Literatura mágica.

Un momento... una broma... ¡Eso era! Aquel par de viejos guasones le habían puesto ese sueño en la cabeza... malditos infantiles... Harry fue recomponiendo un rostro normal y una escasa sonrisa, aliviado por comprender que ese sueño con Snape no correspondía a sus deseos, sino a una estúpida novatada... pero por otra parte, sintió un pequeño pinchazo de decepción.

-Así que sólo era una broma, ¿eh? Bueno, ha sido bastante divertida, pero creo que ya es hora de que vaya a preparar mis clases...

El chico se alejó por el comedor. Entonces Oliver, un poco mosqueado (no fuera a ser que la famosa "broma" hubiera sido la culpable del fracaso en Quidditch, y también para irse preparando por si le tocaba a él), comentó entre risas forzadas:

-Bueno, ¿y qué broma le habéis gastado, eh?

Elyttis y Flitwick se miraron, con complicidad, como si no se atrevieran a revelar la terrible novatada...

-Venga, chicos, no se lo diré a nadie- insistió Oliver, ya un poco procupado.

Elyttis y Flitwick se volvieron a mirar, como si hubieran cometido un pecado imperdonable, y confesaron tímidamente:

-¡Sal en el café!

Oliver miró hacia el cielo del gran comedor, que ese día mostraba un bello cielo de otoño, como pidiendo clemencia.

...oooOOOooo...

Había entrenamientos de Hufflepuff en el campo de Quidditch, y varios alumnos estaban sentados en las gradas, mirándolos jugar.

Pero el partido no estaba muy interesante... Sayuri Ashura agitaba la banderita de su casa más por inercia que por entusiasmo.

-¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué se siente al saber el futuro?- dijo Kitiara Waylan.

-No- le contestó Toya, su hermano.- Ya es bastante horrible, a veces, saber el pasado.

Todos guardaron silencio. Estaban tristes por el papel que había hecho su amigo en el partido, poniéndose tan nervioso...

-Pues yo creo- apuntó Neko, la hija de Charlie Weasley- que hay cosas que sería bueno saber. Pero que es peligroso...

-¿Alguno tenéis un horóscopo mágico?- dejó caer Kenny Black. Todos la miraron con curiosidad.

-No, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Kitiara.

-Se trata de un procedimiento astral relacionado con las artes oscuras- respondió Kenny. Era la primera vez que un miembro de su antaño prestigiosa familia caía en Gryffindor, pero ella se había pasado la vida entre otro tipo de gente.- Predice exactamente siete acontecimientos del futuro, y sólo esos siete para cada persona. Es muy complicado hacerlo, y sólo sale una vez. Pero lo malo es que, de esas siete cosas, algunas pueden ser importantes y otras no.

-¿Puede predecir que un día determinado, por ejemplo, te vas a torcer un tobillo?- preguntó Neko.

-O que te vas a aburrir en clase de Binns.-respondió la chica.- Pero todo es estrictamente verdad.

-Bueno, no hay que ser Nostradamus para lo de la clase de Camel- apuntó malévolamente Sayuri, que odiaba la clase de Binns y le había puesto ese mote al profesor translúcido como el humo con doble intención.

-Bueno, tendremos que investigar todo esto- propuso Kitiara, con una nueva lucecita en sus ojos.

-Ay, qué peligro tienes cuando se te pone esa mirada...- rió su mellizo.

...oooOOOooo...

Harry deambulaba por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo. Miró por una ventana y vio a un grupo de amigos de primero y segundo charlando en la fuente, en el que se alegró de ver a Sarah Freewood, la buscadora de Quidditch Gryffindor, junto con su amiga y compañera de casa Consuelo González. Pero los otros tres... ¡eran de Slytherin! Andrew Hewson, Niea Fowl y Amazona Verde, la buscadora rival...

Harry se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas estaban cambiando en Hogwarts. En sus tiempos, nunca hubiera sido posible un grupo tan amigable de casas rivales... ¡y menos con dos buscadores en él!

Entonces, una voz semejante a terciopelo negro dijo, muy cerca:

-Ya veo que te sorprenden ciertos detalles...- murmuró Severus, burlón.

Un escalofrío estremeció cada vértebra de Harry al escuchar, tan cerca, el timbre de suave rugido de la voz de Snape, oscuro como una pantera.

-No... no comprendo nada, Severus, y nadie me quiere explicar porqué hay tantos alumnos en Slytherin... y porque son tan variados. Chicos como Andie, Niea, Amazona... ¿cómo no apostar por que fuera Gryffindor? Y mírales, ahí charlando juntos...Es tan extraño.

-Potter, a pesar de que no prestaras usted demasiada atención en clase de la señora Trelawney ni del Profesor Binns, como bien me consta; por cultura general deberías saber que el mundo mágico atraviesa... digamos "ciclos", o fluctuaciones de las diferentes intensidades y presencias. ¿Nunca te han trazado un horóscopo?

-Sí, soy Virgo con ascendente Acuario, y según el año chino...

-No me refiero a esa clase de horóscopo, Potter, no seas ridículo- murmuró Snape con desdén.- Uno de verdad.

-Recuerdo vagamente algo en clase de astrología... pero por las noches estaba tan cansado... creía que una de las lunas de Júpiter tenía pelo.

Snape sonrió, al borde de su desprecio habitual, y casi con simpatía. Pero en seguida recompuso su máscara neutra.

-Esta es una época propicia para Slytherin. Piénsalo un momento, Potter... estos niños nacieron, o fueron concebidos cuando tú empezabas la escuela...

-¿Justo cuando Voldemort estaba intentando cobrar cuerpo?- aventuró Harry, con la voz un poco temblorosa. No se atrevía a mirar a Severus, y admiraba atentamente la talla de una columna.

-Exacto- confirmó Severus con un susurro.- El Señor Oscuro prestó atención a muchos de estos niños, y les concedió algunos dones, por si existiera la posibilidad de ocupar sus cuerpos en el futuro...

-... como las brujas de los cuentos...- murmuró Harry, como en un sueño.- Entonces, ¿todos ellos tenderán al lado oscuro?- preguntó con temor.

-Todos elegimos, Potter. Tú mismo recibiste más dones y atenciones que nadie por parte del Señor Oscuro, y eso no te hizo unirte a él- Harry detectó una sombra de amargura en la voz de Snape.- Estos chicos escogerán su propio camino.

Harry se quedó pensativo, y Severus le miró largamente.

-Ya no has de preocuparte por el equilibrio entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal más allá de ti mismo, Harry. La verdadera lucha está en el interior- dijo Snape, señalándose a sí mismo. Y si me permites un consejo- dijo cambiando totalmente de tono-, el mejor que puedo darte es que te andes con ojo, Potter. Hogwarts puede ser más peligroso que la corte de los Borgia o de Nerón...

Harry asintió, sin atreverse a mirar de frente al hombre tampoco esta vez.

-...sí, me estoy empezando a dar cuenta... sólo espero poder sobrevivir- murmuró inaudiblemente Harry.

-No basta con sobrevivir, Potter. Hay que saber para qué o quien se vive...

Severus Snape se alejó, con un ruido de telas aleteando que recordaba a los pájaros del bosque. Harry no pudo evitar quedarse mirando, embobado, su paso geométrico y voladizo, que no parecía apoyar los pies en el suelo.

...oooOOooo...

-¡Harry! ¡Mi amoooor!

Los alaridos de Cho resonaron por todo el vestíbulo, despertando a Peeves el poltergeist, el cual, sin embargo, en vez de molestar a Cho, la sonrió. Esto extrañó mucho a Harry.

-¿Cómo es que Peeves es amable contigo?

-No sé, siempre ha sido así- dijo afectadamente Cho- Supongo que le gusto- añadió, presumida, mientras le lanzaba un beso al fantasma, que fingió recibirlo como si fuera una flecha.

Harry acompañó a su novia hasta las habitaciones, sosteniendo el contrabajo en el aire mediante un hechizo.

Mientras se alejaban hacia los dormitorios de profesores, un grupo de chicas de Slytherin (cuya curiosidad se había despertado al oír el chillido de Cho), los miraba atentamente, interesadas en la nueva información de la presencia en el castillo de la novia del profesor Potter.

...oooOOOooo...

Tras la cena, en la sala principal de Ravenclaw, cinco amigas opinaban sobre la novia del profesor Potter:

-La busqué en los anales de Ravenclaw, y la verdad es que sólo fue una buena estudiante en los cursos fáciles. Sólo destacaba en Quidditch...- dijo Peggy Cannon.

-...y por estar muy buena según los cánones de aquella lejana época, no te olvides- puntualizó Salamander.- Pero hay que ver qué rápido cambian los tiempos...

-Bueno, yo creo que sigue siendo mona. Lo que pasa es que tiene demasiadas arrugas para su edad... yo creo que es porque siempre está poniendo esa cara tan tensa, como de preocupación, ¿verdad?- comentó Azalea Duckett, mientras jugueteaba con un peluche.

-Bueno, no es el físico lo que más mi importa... ¿visteis qué mal trató al profesor en la cena? Estaba todo el rato como riñéndole, por cada pequeña cosa...- dijo Nevi.

-Sí- corroboró Katina Fanel-. La verdad es que el profesor no parecía muy a gusto con ella... ¿Por qué será que los mejores chicos siempre están con las peores mujeres?- se preguntó.

-Bueno, debe de ser porque las mejores mujeres están _con otras mujeres_, Katina- puntualizó Salamander, mientras las otras cuatro ponían cara de "ya empieza"-. Por cierto, Azalea ¿me has sacado esas fotos de la hija de Trelawney?

-Oh, yeah- dijo Azalea, sacando las copias en blanco y negro.

-Faaabuloso...

-Y hablando de mujeres poco interesantes, ¿os disteis cuenta de cómo Peeves miraba a la china?- dijo Katina.

-Oh, no la llames así, suena muy racista...- dijo Peggy.

-Sí... las pobres mujeres asiáticas no tienen la culpa de que ella lo sea- puntualizó Nevi, despertando las carcajadas del grupo.

-No... lo digo en serio. Creo que el poltergeist está enamorado de ella, ¿no?

-Bueno, desde luego, eso parecía- aprobó Peggy.

-¿Y cómo puede ser eso? ¿Un fantasma y una chica pueden... quiero decir...- preguntó Nevi, ruborizándose un poco.

-Oh, dulce misterio de la vida...-canturreó Salamander-. Ya sabemos a dónde quieres ir a parar, Nevi, y me temo que la respuesta es sí. No me preguntes porqué, pero un día que estaba muuuuuy aburrida porque tenía que hacer un trabajo para Binns, decidí incluir algunos datos "históricos" sobre las posibilidades de los fantasmas de establecer relaciones más que amistosas con humanos, y por lo visto hay muchos precedentes. Os juro que Binns se puso rojo como una bola de navidad.

-Tenemos que documentarnos más- dijo Katina, decidida.- Hay que ayudar al pobre Peeves a que encuentre por fin la felicidad...

-...y deje de dar por saco- añadió con finura Salamander.

-Un momento, ¿estáis haciendo planes para que la novia del profesor se vaya con un fantasma?- preguntó Nevi, asustada.

-¡Claro!- corearon las otras cuatro, encantadas de su brillante idea.

...oooOOOooo...

Cho había encontrado 37 defectos que había que corregir de inmediato en la habitación de Harry, y varias decenas más no tan urgentes. Harry la escuchaba, aburrido, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo poco atractiva que era su piel brillante e hipermaquillada, aunque con mucha sutileza. El chico se dio cuenta de que no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo sería el rostro de Cho sin nada de maquillaje... ¿lo habría visto alguna vez?

Ella seguía hablando y hablando y hablando. Harry se sirvió una copa de coñac camuflado mágicamente como zumo de piña, y desconectó totalmente de la conversación... entonces, empezó a oír gotas de sonido puro fluyendo en el viento...

¿De dónde salía esa música maravillosa?

...oooOOOooo...

Lilith llegó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas, en la sala común de Slitherin, muy excitada.

-He tenido una idea genial. Estuve buscando en la sección de libros prohibidos y encontré esto; escuchad:

"Potione Intercorpus

Aquesta mezcla sirve para ser convertido en otro por un lapso indefinido de tiempo."

-¿Veis? Es cómo la multijugos, pero mucho más duradera.

Ana y Erica la miraban sin comprender. Sí, de acuerdo, la poción te hacía intercambiar el aspecto físico con el de otra persona, ¿y qué?

-¿No lo comprendéis? Sólo tengo que conseguir una pestaña, un trozo de piel y una uña del pie de la novia de Harry, entonces me convertiré en ella, y podré estar con Harry por fin...

Las otras se quedaron pensativas. No parecía la mejor idea del mundo, la verdad, pero Lilith estaba tan emocionada...

-¿Y qué pasará con ella? Quiero decir, ¿se quedará con tu cuerpo?

-Sí, eso es lo malo. Pero supongo que bastará con que la narcoticemos un par de días, con ese tiempo bastará para que yo pueda disfrutar del profesor Potter...

Ana y Erika sonrieron. Pero en la mesa de al lado, tres oídos escuchaban muy atentamente: los de Sibyl Circe Trelawney, Nereida Hooper, y Gizeh Prym.

...oooOOOooo...

Severus Snape terminó de tocar, detectando perturbaciones inesperadas en su estado de ánimo. No le gustaba sentir emociones, por muy leves que estas fueran, así que sentirlas si no eran leves en absoluto le trastornaba demasiado.

Vació una copa de un trago. Lo peor era no oír nada de nada, ni risas, ni juegos, ni conversación de ningún tipo.

De repente, la puerta de su cámara se abrió violentamente, para dejar pasar a un Harry Potter semivestido... que parecía estar siendo arrastrado por algo contra su voluntad. En una de sus manos había un libro, que parecía un pedazo de hierro acercándose al imán de Severus.

-¡No puedo detenerlo! ¡No sé qué pasa! Dijo el chico, asustado, cuando por fin el libro se detuvo, en la mano de Severus.

-No te preocupes- respondió una cálida voz- Ya te dije que todos mis libros estaban hechizados. Te advertí que no tardaras más de una semana en devolvérmelo...

Harry había sido llevado, casi en volandas, por la tracción mágica del libro prestado hasta encontrarse a un milímetro de su dueño. Estaban tan cerca, que no tuvieron más remedio que mirarse.

-Lo siento... se me olvidó- musitó Harry, débilmente.

Severus le miraba con intensidad. Sus ojos se encontraban flotando los unos dentro de los otros, y por un momento se suspendió el tiempo.

-No importa- susurró Severus, que admiraba la cara de sorpresa y turbación de Harry. Era como si sus deseos más profundos hubieran cobrado cuerpo...

Hechizados en esa mirada infinita, Severus oía el ritmo aleteante de la respiración de Harry, y éste se perdía en la magnética presencia y el olor del maestro de pociones... podrían haberse quedado así toda la vida, tan cerca que podían saborear sus respectivas respiraciones, tan cerca que escuchaban los latidos de su corazón...

Podrían haberse quedado así toda la vida, pero en ese momento entró Cho, persiguiendo a Harry.

-¿Pero qué demonios...- gritó con ira, hasta que algo le hizo cambiar de opinión- Oye, Harry, ya te podían haber dado un pisito como este...

.....ooooooOOOoooooo.....

Ya casi casi tengo los siguientes dos caps... mandadme lo que queráis que hagan vuestros personajes, a ver si es posible... adelanto que el plan de Lilith no va a salir como ella espera... ya sabéis lo que le pasó a la primera que llevó ese nombre. ;P

Gracias por reviewear, de verdad...a las que me escriben aunque sólo sea una vez, que se agradece un montón; y a las que lo hacen con frecuencia, que las amo...


	10. Un intercambio inesperado

Lunes. En la mesa del desayuno, una voz ligeramente chillona y bastante autoritaria le daba al profesor Potter una batería ininterrumpida de consejos. Se había situado entre él y Snape. Esto tenía muchas ventajas: la principal era que Harry se ahorraba la humillación de ver la expresión sardónica de Severus ante semejante avalancha de recomendaciones. Otra, que sólo reconocían algunas partes de la mente poteriana, era que de ese modo no se pondría más nervioso de la cuenta. El olor y el calor de la presencia cercana de Snape tenían una cualidad desasosegante...

Sin embargo, la sola presencia del profesor de pociones en una habitación bastaba para hacer sentir a Harry un tipo de extraña alegría, parecida al alivio. Aunque, como en este momento, no pudiera verle, el hecho de saber que estaba por allí le tranquilizaba de una manera profunda, aunque le alterara en las superficies del estado de ánimo. Estas cosas pensaba Harry mientras Cho hablaba y hablaba y hablaba:

-... y no te olvides de retapizar inmediatamente la butaca de la chimenea, de llamar al cristalero para la grieta de la ventana del fondo, de echar insecticida en las rendijas del muro de la derecha; bueno, mejor echa insecticida en todas partes, y también...

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, ojos conspiradores la miraban con furia, y planeaban sin descanso.

...oooOOOooo...

En la sala común de Griffindor había otras seis conspiradoras cabizbajas, que no habían acudido al desayuno por encontrarse deprimidas. No habían conseguido los ingredientes necesarios para su poción. Erika propuso:

-¿Y si alguien la sigue hasta Londres? Naleh, tú podrías fingir un problema de familia.

-¿Y cómo la buscamos una vez allí?- respondió la aristocrática chica de piel muy blanca y pelo muy negro.

-Tiene razón. Habrá que esperar a que regrese- añadió Sabrina.

-Seguro que no tarda mucho en regresar...- corroboró su gemela, con malicia.

-Basta ya, me pongo enferma de pensarlo- dijo Lilith- ¿Cómo puede estar con semejante arpía?

-Querida, no sé qué tienen de malo las arpías- la corrigió Anna Rickman -Qué más quisiera ella, que poder ser llamada así...

En ese momento entraron en la sala tres presencias sigilosas, estilizadas y sonrientes. Con sonrisas de serpiente.

-Chicas, queríamos contaros una cosa muy divertida- empezó Gizeh Prym.- Ayer por la tarde, mientras el profesor Potter estaba en su reunión de profesores del domingo...

-...nos encontramos a la pobre Cho muy aburrida en la sauna. Y como nos daba mucha pena el estado de su pelo y de su cutis...- continuó la hija de Trelawney,

-¡hacía como una semana entera que no iba a la peluquería! Así que nos ofrecimos a igualarle las puntas- añadió Nereida Hooper, sacando un mechón de pelo negro.

Las siete alumnas de séptimo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-También le propusimos hacerle una buena manicura- dijo Sibyl, mostrando una cajita con recortes de uñas.

-Sin olvidar, por supuesto, las cutículas, y una buena exfoliación de la epidermis- completó Gizeh.

Lilith estaba en el cielo.

-Qué listas...- exclamó, rendida ante ellas.

-Dignas Slytherin- anunciaron las prefectas.- Veinte puntos para cada una, chicas.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijeron graciosamente las tres bellas estudiantes, con sendas reverencias.- Encantadas de contribuir a la felicidad del Profesor Potter.

...oooOOOooo...

En la biblioteca, cinco ravenclaws trabajaban furiosamente para encontrar maneras de juntar a un fantasma con una chica.

-El principal inconveniente- dijo Azalea- es que Peeves no puede abandonar el castillo, ¿verdad?

-Eso parece- respondió Katina.- Murió aquí, así que mucho me temo que aquí deberá quedarse para siempre.

-Un momento, chicas. Escuchad- intervino Nevi, que había encontrado algo en un libro escrito sobre pergaminos tan antiguos como las pirámides:

"_Espíritvs en pena qve vagan de por el mvndo,_

_en habiendo olvidado por tristesa o por siglos el lugar de la su mverte,_

_se han visto en esotros lvgares,_

_confundiendo la maledictione en la su cabeça"_

-Espera, que no entiendo nada- dijo Salamander, aturdida.- ¿Me lo puedes explicar con palabras de hace menos de mil años, por favor?

-Bueno- dijo Nevi- aquí parece que documenta casos de fantasmas que, al olvidar el sitio donde nacieron, es decir, donde murieron, y por tanto nacieron como fantasmas, aparecieron en lugares diferentes. O sea que...

-...que el lugar está en la mente- explicó Peggy.

-Así que... bastaría con hacer que Peeves olvidara cómo y dónde murió, ¿no es eso?- preguntó Salamander.

Las otras cuatro asintieron.

-¡Fantástico! Pues hala, a seguir buscando cómo volver amnésico a un poltergeist. ¿Acaso existe un plan mejor para una tarde tonta de lunes?- pronunció con alegría.

Las cinco volvieron al trabajo, con ahínco renovado. Estaban cada vez más cerca.

Peggy miró un instante por la ventana. Y dio la casualidad de que, justo en ese momento, pasaba por allí cierto entrenador, volando con su escoba a ras del edificio.

Oliver Word sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada, a toda velocidad.

...oooOOOooo...

La poción "intercorpus" era tan complicada que sólo podía llevarse a cabo dentro del aula de pociones, con los ingredientes y os instrumentos que allí había. A pesar de eso, no requería mucho tiempo. Lilith estaba impaciente.

-Cuando esté lista, sólo tendré que embadurnarme con ella, y ya está... iré a buscar a Harry, le diré que le echaba mucho de menos, y...

Lilith se quedé extasiada en su mundo, imaginando las infinitas posibilidades de su intercambio corporal. Pero tenían que andarse con mucho ojo: hacer, delante de Snape, una poción diferente a la prevista en clase, requería todos los recursos del grupo. Erika, Lilith y Chiquinquirá, las mejores en pociones, se pusieron manos a la obra mientras las otras cuatro distraían todo lo posible al profesor. Había preparado decenas de preguntas muy complicadas sobre la poción que tocaba ese día, y Severus se alegró de lo mucho que parecían progresar sus estudiantes.

Pero desde el otro lado de la clase, cuatro brillantes alumnas de la casa del león no iban a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta?- dijo Shitsa Terrians-. Están distrayendo al profesor. ¿Qué estarán tramando?

-Sabrina ha ido al armario de los ingredientes peligrosos. Pero como es tan silenciosa... - completó Irene.

-Creo que están haciendo una poción. Y debe de ser una tremenda para que no la puedan hacer en otra parte- dedujo Hyya.

-Bueno- dijo Marla, con decisión,- como no puede ser nada bueno, más vale que acabemos con ello de una vez. Muerto el pero, se acabó la rabia, ¿no?

Las otras asintieron. Tenían que conseguir volcar la poción como por accidente. Pero no iba a ser nada fácil...

...oooOOOooo...

En el despacho de Dumbledore se estaba desarrollando una escena interesante: Severus Snape estaba llorando. Por su puesto, no se trataba de él, sino de alguien que estaba ocupando su cuerpo. Pero resultaba impresionante ver soltar lágrimas a ese rostro habitualmente impasible. El verdadero Severus, dentro del cuerpo de Cho, miraba con altanería.

-Vamos, Cho, no es para tanto...- dijo Harry Potter, al lado de su novia.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Estoy atrapada en el cuerpo más horrible del colegio, ¿y me dices que no es para tanto? Por lo menos me podría haber tocado Sinistra...

-He interrogado a las alumnas cupables, y han confesado cual fue la poción que utilizaron. El antídoto que este hechizo requiere necesita dos meses para ser preparado.

-¿Pero por qué tuvieron que intervenir esas malditas Gryffindor?- sollozó Cho, desesperada.- Estar en el cuerpo de Lilith no hubiera sido tan malo...

-Ya se sabe cómo es esa casa- apuntó Severus, mirando sarcásticamente a Harry con los ojos de Cho.- Héroes, heroínas...

-Sí, bueno...- dijo Hary, como disculpándose.-. Pero la verdad es que yo todavía no me he enterado de lo que pasó exactamente...

-Las señoritas Hyya y Shitsa- explicó Snape desde su nuevo cuerpo- sólo querían volcar la poción, porque intuyendo que se trataba de algo extraño. Lo malo es que yo había pensado lo mismo, y que cuando me acerqué para ver qué pasaba, la poción "intercorpus" me cayó encima. Ya estaba terminada, afortunadamente...

-¡Afortunadamente!- chilló de nuevo Cho.

-Señorita Chang, si no hubiera sido así, ahora mismo usted y yo podríamos tener una forma aún más desagradable: la de nube de átomos.

El argumento convenció a Cho, que se dedicó a sollozar más en silencio.

-Por tanto, en ese mismo instante, los cuerpos de la señorita Chang y el mío fueron intercambiados.

-Yo estaba en el gimnasio- sollozaba Cho-, y de pronto mis mallas estallaron, y se me estiró todo el cuerpo, me creció la nariz, y el pelo...- lo contaba con verdadero horror.- La ropa se rasgó y me quedé desnuda, con esta pinta... en medio de los muggles...

-El señor Weasley acudió en seguida, y todo se solucionó. Nadie recordará la escena, Cho- la tranquilizó Dumbledore.- Pero será mejor permanezcas aquí mientras esto dure. ¿Severus, existe alguna solución?- preguntó la venerable voz del director.

-Por supuesto. Además es bastante rápida. Sólo necesitaré dos meses para confeccionarla.

Por primera vez en la historia, el cuerpo de Severus Snape se desmayó.

oooOOOooo

Como durante el día no había nadie en ella, la torre de astronomía se había convertido en un refugio para cierto grupo de Gryffindores que tramaban algo.

Habían "sacado prestados" algunos libros de la biblioteca, y algunos ingredientes de la clase de transformaciones, por no hablar del empleo no autorizado de la clase de astronomía y sus equipos. En teoría, se trataba de un inocente grupo de leones que sólo buscaban divertirse realizando sus propios horóscopos mágicos: eran Kenny Black, autora de la idea, Sayuri Ashura, Neko Weasley, hija de Charlie, los gemelos Waylan, de nombre kitiara y Toya, y su compañera de Quidditch, Sarah Freewood, que había traído a sus amiga Consuelo González. Diana Cantillo, la estudiante enamorada de Harry Potter, que era muy amiga de Kitiara Waylan a pesar de estar en quinto, se había enterado de los planes del grupo para confeccionar sus horóscopos mágicos, y se había unido a ellos con entusiasmo, y con algo más que eso...

Dos de las chicas tenían muy distintos planes: además de trazar sus propios horóscopos, dibujarían también otro. El de su amado Severus Snape, en el caso de Kenny Black. Y, por supuesto, Diana Cantillo pensaba trazar el del nuevo profesor de DCAO.

A las dos se les había ocurrido la misma idea por separado, sin saberlo. Conocer cualquier dato más acerca de sus amados profesores las acercaría más a ellos, y, quién sabe, quizá se descubriera algo que podría resultar de utilidad...

Trazar un horóscopo mágico necesitaba varios procedimientos muy complicados, de ahí que fuera más sencillo hacerlo en grupo. Se dividieron el trabajo en equipos, gracias a que Sarah Freewood puso un poco de órden, y comenzaron a trabajar siguiendo los pasos indicados por Kenny.

Ya que todos eran leones, y por tanto un poco atolondrados y poco observadores, no se dieron cuenta de cómo a ésta, y a Diana, les temblaban las manos.

...oooOOOooo...

Después de mucho abanicar y muchas sales mágicas, Cho volvió en sí. Y lo primero que dijo, con los ojos muy asustados, fue:

-Harry, tengo que hacer algo urgentemente-. Anunció Cho-. ¿Me acompañas?

-Por supuesto... ¿ de qué se trata?

La chica atrapada en el cuerpo de su ex profesor cogió aire, y anunció solemnemente:

-Es necesario que vaya de compras.

...oooOOOooo...

En la biblioteca, después de mucho tiempo de trabajo, cinco avispadas ravenclaw consiguieron encontrar, en un moderna revista de psicomagia dirigida por Alexander Iodorovski, la manera de hacer olvidar cosas a un fantasma.

Sólo faltaba lo más difícil: llevarlo a cabo.

-Por cierto- dijo Azalea, de pronto.

Todas levantaron la cabeza de sus libros.

-Todo esto está muy bien, pero que no se nos olvide hacer el calendario de los bombones del colegio, eh.

-Apoyo la moción- dijo Salamander.

Las otras tres se miraron con paciencia.

...oooOOOooo...

Cho y Harry regresaron de Hogsmeade tras las compras, y la "chica" corrió a cambiarse en cuanto volvieron a pisar las habitaciones de Harry.

Después de medio hora larga, salió del baño.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Era un Severus completamente distinto, vistiendo unos tejanos lavados a la piedra de último modelo y una camisa blanca de seda salvaje con anchas mangas. Harry estaba boquiabierto con el cambio. Era innegable el buen gusto de Cho para la ropa.

-Vaya... es tan... tan diferente...

Cho ni le contestó. Estaba demasiado deprimida. Dumbledore le había asignado una habitación en el castillo, cerca de Mac Gonagall, mientras durase el efecto de la poción.

Harry no sabía que hacer para que la chica se encontrara mejor. Se sentía extrañamente culpable y responsable de lo que había sucedido. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le turbaba la presencia de ese cuerpo masculino, tan maravillosamente bien vestido, que conservaba un perfume muy característico... el sutil y magnético olor de Severus Snape.

Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Le dio un beso a Cho, para calmarla (esa era su excusa mental, pero en realidad, algo le atraía irremediablemente hacia esa boca afilada y peligrosa). Al principio, la chica estaba tan acomplejada y cohibida, dentro de ese cuerpo que encontraba tan desagradable, que sólo permitió un breve y seco contacto de los labios. Sin embargo, poco a poco Harry la fue convenciendo, y ese beso se convirtió en mucho más. Harry exploraba esos nuevos labios, finos, elásticos, y tan inesperadamente suaves y dulces; y se deleitaba con el sabor que descubrió dentro de la boca que tantos puntos le había quitado a Gryffindor... el tacto y el calor de la firme lengua que encontró dentro de esa cueva de placer perverso no hacían más que encenderle de una manera absurda, inexplicable. Harry no podía alejarse de esa boca, no podía despegarse de ella, porque estaba buscándose a sí mismo dentro...

Hasta que Cho detuvo el beso.

-Muchas gracias, Harry, ya sé que intentas hacer que me sienta bien, pero no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí hasta el punto de tener que hacer nada con este...- Cho no puso adjetivos, porque el tono de repugnancia de su voz lo decía todo-... cuerpo.

Pero Harry tenía un problema: necesitaba seguir. Estaba más excitado que en mucho tiempo. Intentó débilmente convencer a Cho, ya sabiendo que sería inútil, pero la chica le dijo que ya era hora de acostarse, y se despidió de él con un casto beso en la frente, después de que Harry la acompañara hasta su dormitorio.

Sin embargo, el profesor Potter no estaba en condiciones de irse a dormir. Le ardía el vientre. Se dio a sí mismo dos opciones: ducha fría o bebida caliente, y eligió la segunda. No le apetecía hablar con Hagrid. Pero recordó que Severus tenía un gran surtido de bebidas alcohólicas en su habitación, justo al lado de la de Harry.

_Precisamente_ Severus.

Y se dirigió hacia allí.

...oooOOOooo...

"Quizá..."

"¿Quizá qué, imbécil?", le decía el Harry bueno al Harry malo. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a formular la posibilidad que los hacía enfrentarse...

TOC TOC TOC

Una voz de Cho, bastante cambiada preguntó ásperamente "quién es", y Harry respondió tímidamente con su nombre. La puerta se abrió.

Harry, por segunda vez en la jornada, no podía creer lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Una Cho con ojeras, fumando un cigarillo de sándalo y envuelta en el kimono negro de Severus le abrió la puerta gruñendo ininteligibles maldiciones.

-Buenas noches, Severus. Venía a pedirte alguna botella para poder dormir.

Esa Cho desconocida tenía un peculiar brillo en los ojos, se dijo Harry, y extrañamente, eso la hacía más atractiva que nunca, y eso no ayudaba nada a la inflamación local de su bajo vientre. Harry intentaba disimularla metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Esperaba que un bulto más no se notara. La chica que era Severus le miró con atención, como intentando saber qué pasaba realmente por su cabeza.

-¿Una poción para dormir o alcohol?

-Me temo que lo segundo- confesó Harry, un poco avergonzado.

-Entonces, querido colega- dijo la boca de Cho mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca- vas a hacer el favor de compartirla conmigo. Como verás, lo necesito más que tú. Pero permiteme que no hable mucho, y perdona por si te molesta, pero es que odio esta voz.

No hacía falta hablar más. Los dos hombres, abatidos, se sentaron a la mesa, delante de una gran botella de ouzo, un fuerte aguardiente griego. Severus-Cho iba llenando pequeños vasos, que se vaciaban de un solo trago que quemaba la garganta. Así, vasito a vasito, terminaron la botella. Pero todo el ardor del aguardiente parecía acumularse en el mismo punto de Harry, a la sazón ya bastante cargadito. Además, el profesor Potter se dio cuenta de que había dos botellas más vacías en el suelo. Y el cuerpo de Cho nunca había aguantado la bebida...

-Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir...- musitó el nuevo profesor. Hizo además de levantarse, pero una ágil mano lo detuvo.

-Potter, sé porqué estás aquí. Te entiendo. Es normal que eches de menos el cuerpo de tu novia.- Severus señaló la evidente erección de Harry con un rápido gesto.

Harry lo miró, asombrado. Severus le mantenía la mirada.

-Mira, somos adultos. Y creo que todo hombre debe tener cubiertas sus necesidades conyugales, ¿sabes?- dijo la extraña voz de Cho, que susurraba en tonos bajos- Creo que siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber lo que sienten las mujeres en la cama- dijo, posando una manita en el vientre de Harry, mientras fumaba con la otra. Hizo un anillo con el humo del cigarro y metió la lengua dentro, haciendo estremecerse a, profesor Potter.

Pero este, paralizado en su silla (unas partes más que otras), no veía nada claro. Las pequeñas burbujas de alcohol que se iban liberando en su cabeza hacían ruiditos al estallar, y tampoco le ayudaban. Cada parte de su cuerpo le enviaba un mensaje diferente de acción...

Entronces "Cho" se quitó el kimono, exponiendo con naturalidad su desnudez. Con una naturalidad que la verdadera nunca había tenido, y que resultaba encantadora y seductora al máximo...

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me importa que no quieras jugar... yo mismo puedo divertirme bastante con este cuerpo para mí sólo- dijo Severus, mientras pellizcaba los pezones de Cho de un modo provocador, tocándose a sí misma de una manera muy provocativa. Aquello fue demasiado para ojos verdes.

-¡Maldito cabrón!

Harry, muy enfadado, muy excitado y muy borracho, se abalanzó sobre Severus para impedirle que tocara a su novia, pero este, con hábiles manos, dirigió las del chico hacia sus puntos más eróticos, comportándose de una manera libertina que seducía enormemente a Harry, que perdió la cabeza con un lento lametón en el cuello.

La chica agarró la cabeza de Harry, ya dócil, y la situó entre sus piernas, murmurando que quería ser devorada. Harry obedeció, enloquecido de excitación. Ojalá Cho fuera así siempre...

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Estaban violando el cuerpo de su novia entre los dos! Era una locura... pero era tan agradable, cómo le acariciaban esas manos perversas, exactamente allí donde más podía encenderle... cómo se movía ese cuerpo... cómo se ofrecía...

Harry no se lo esperaba. "Cho" cogió la varita y le hizo levitar, arrastrándole hasta la cama. Una vez allí, con otro par de movimientos, le despojó de toda la ropa. Y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, la tenía encima, gateando sensualmente sobre su cuerpo, arañándole, mordisqueándole, lamiéndole... Harry se retorcía de impaciencia, gimiendo ligeramente, mientras sentía cómo la culpa y la responsabilidad se fundían, convirtiéndose en un placer brutal y perfecto, que...

Cho le estaba lamiendo el miembro, golosamente. Toda la columna vertebral de Harry se arqueó, acusando el placentero golpe. La verdadera Cho nunca había hecho eso... y era tan maravilloso, tan cálido, tan intenso... Una lengua muy experta le marcaba, le tomaba, le acogía en su cálida humedad, le envolvía en una funda de carne tibia en movimiento, en un movimiento perfecto... Harry estaba a punto de alcanzar el placer total cuando esa boca le dejó solo, bruscamente.

Un aullido de frustración salió de la boca de Harry, ya cegado por la impaciencia. Levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver como su amante hacía aparecer un gran tarro lleno de un espeso líquido dorado, con toda la apariencia de la miel.

"Cho" introdujo en el fluido su mano hasta el codo, para luego frotársela por sus pechos. Después, descendió hasta rebozar la crema por los pectorales de Harry, que permanecía tumbado con la boca abierta. Los pezones manejados por Severus servían de pincel para extender la sustancia dorada por todo el cuerpo de Harry, produciéndole sensaciones desconocidas. El chico ya ni siquiera intentaba pensar, no digamos llevar las riendas de la situación. Su voluntad era muy pobre frente a semejante placer.

Entonces el cuerpo elástico de la ex jugadora de Quidditch se irguió, y se sentó sobre el vientre de Harry, buscando que este entrara en su cuerpo. Pero la sensación era muy diferente a la habitual con la chica, acertó a darse cuenta Harry mientras una nueva y tremenda oleada de placer se lo llevaba.

El cuerpo se movía lentamente sobre él, exprimiendo su excitación. Harry sentía que con sólo un par de golpes más intensos se desharía inevitablemente...

Pero esos golpes no llegaban. El ritmo era cada vez más lento, y Harry, por fin, se dio cuenta de que no estaba penetrando ese cuerpo por el lugar habitual.

-No quiero que de esto resulten consecuencias desagradables... quiero decir, a las que haya que cambiar los pañalitos. No estoy preparada para se madre- dijo esa voz turbia e irónica al ver cómo Harry comprendía.

Severus le miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras se mezcaban sus cuerpos. Todo el cuerpo del profesor Potter se había convertido en un lugar donde sólo podía existir el placer, en un auténtico cáliz de fuego. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda de arpa, esperando la mano maestra que le arrancara los sonidos más bellos del mundo.

La unión era perfecta. Algo más allá del sexo y de los cuerpos, más allá del tiempo y del espacio, más importante que la realidad evidente, cobraba sentido en ese abrazo. Harry sentía la caricia más cercana de su vida, y era incapaz de desviar la mirada de esos ojos, tan diferentes, capaces de hablar. Severus, clavándole los ojos, hundía más y más el cuerpo de Harry en su cuerpo prestado, y al mismo tiempo, sin liberar el miembro de Harry de su estrecha prisión, cogió la mano derecha del chico y le hizo introducir tres dedos en su propio interior, indicándole cómo agitarlos. Harry lo hizo.

Su aullido de placer fue el sonido más excitante que Harry creía posible. El chico aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos dentro de ese cuerpo, intentando acelerar la llegada del clímax, pero se encontró con una sorpresa que no esperaba: con una mirada pícara, y entre gemidos que todo el castillo debía estar oyendo, "Cho" le introdujo a EL un pequeño pero malicioso dedo, con su correspondiente uña.

La sensación fue increíble. Nada más sentirlo, Harry estalló dentro de la estrecha abertura que estaba penetrando, y casi al mismo tiempo, oyó cómo una voz, ya en nada parecida a la de Cho, se desangraba de placer, aullando con una especie de estertor imposible de fingir.

...oooOOOooo...

QUE DEMONIOS HE HECHO... o mejor dicho, me han hecho... Severus me violó con el cuerpo de la pobre Cho...

No, es aún peor... entre los dos, entre dos machos pervertidos y lujuriosos, violamos a una chica inocente... Era tan horrible que Harry ni siquiera podía empezar a integrar los hechos en su mente. ¿cómo dar clase, cómo mostrarse como ejemplo si la misma noche anterior se ha protagonizado semejante perversión?

Los desayunos en Hogwarts eran de todo menos tranquilos para el pobre Harry. Afortunadamente, una elegante mano blanca, a su derecha, le pasó un diminuto frasco con la inscripción

"resaquex".

-Gracias.- murmuró Harry, distraídamente, mientras vertía la poción en su copa de zumo de _limón_.

De repente, se dio cuenta de algo, que le golpeó como un rayo. Se volvió hacia su derecha y vio el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

-Pero... cómo... ¿eres tú?- murmuró Harry, medio dormido, muy resacoso, y más confundido aún.

-Depende de lo que entiendas por "tú"-. respondió esa voz, que había recobrado todos sus oscuros matices y resonancias.

-¿Pero no se necesitaban dos meses para el antídoto?- aventuró Harry, derrotado.

Entonces, Severus Snape, dentro de Severus Snape, contestó:

-Podía haber deshecho ese hechizo en cualquier momento. Pero eso no hubiera sido tan divertido, ¿no crees, potter?

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo talla L (y un poco brutito, I know...) en agradecimiento a los más de 100 reviews de esta historia, que, si os va gustando, no ha hecho más que empezar. Ya sé que tardo bastante en subir capitulos, pero es que no os podéis imaginar el caos que se me ha echado encima... menos mal que siempre tendremos el refugio de los pasillos de nuestros Hogwarts.

**Respuestas a los reviews**: ya veo que la señorita Chang cuenta con las simpatías unánimes... pues hala, a aportar ideas perversas para fomentar sus amoríos con Peeves. Echen una manita a las ravenclaws...

**Diana Cantillo**: Perdona, perdona, perdona. Aquí estás por fin. Y te prometo una buena intervención en el futuro.

**Sarhaliene**: no queremos que te castiguen TANTO, ¿qué sería del equipo sin tí? Pero si se te ocurre algo menos asesino...

**Kaleth Sands**: no sabía lo que significaba Mary Sue y lo busqué. Creo que tiene dos acepciones, parecidas pero muy diferentes:

1: alter ego del autor (normalmente autora) del fic, simplemente como personaje dentro del fic.

2: personaje femenino, identificado con la autora, muy sabihonda y perfecta, que llega a cobrar más importancia que los propios personajes principales

a este propósito, ver el divertido cómic irónico sobre la quinta casa de Hogwarts: 

Con lo cual: el personaje llamado Selene Salamander sería del tipo uno, pero no del dos, eh... es mas bien un apoyo cómico, espero.

**Peggy Cannon**: ¿Crees en las casualidades? Yo no. Esa mirada a través de las vidrieras de la biblioteca tiene mucho peligro...

**Kenny Black**: Buena idea. A ver cómo le vamos dando forma...

¡¡¡besos perversos!!!


End file.
